Who’s better? Dark? Or Mouse?
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that’s what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, add in a pinch of love and confusion. Yup! Chaos.
1. Prologue

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or Mouse?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, add in a pinch of love and confusion. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D.N.Angel or Mouse.

Prologue

"Tonight The Phantom thief Dark will steal 'The Scared Maidens Heart' From the Central Museum at Midnight."

The female reporter announced into the microphone while facing the camera. She and many other people from the media and civilians, mainly women, gathered behind the police lines surrounding the Museum.

One person stood on a roof of a 3-story building, hidden in shadows so not to be seen by anyone below.

This person had their long waist length white louse, letting it blow in the wind and glisten in the light of the full moon. A pair of binoculars in front of strawberry red eyes that looked around the museum. They looked to be 16; the gender was unknown as they looked like they could be either a girly looking boy, or a boyish looking girl.

They wore a purple hoddie with the sleeves ripped off over a long sleeved silk shirt, black jeans and onyx combat boots.

They set the binoculars down and checked a digital wristwatch on their right wrist.

It read 11: 59 in glowing green numbers.

'_Five...'_

The wind changed direction.

'_Four...'_

A distant flapping of wings…

'_Three...'_

The flapping got louder…

'_Two...'_

Some thing was in the sky, flying towards the Museum.

'_One...'_

The person picked up the binoculars to their eyes, to get a closer look at what the thing was.

'_Zero.'_

"THE GREAT PHATON THEIF DARK HAS ARIVED!"

A great noise came over the crowed, women squealing mostly, as a black winged angel flew over the crowd.

'_So, this is Dark?'_

The person thought, looking threw the binoculars. Dark looked to be 17, laired purple hair and purple eyes, he wore skintight black and purple clothes, as he flew over the crowd to the museum.

'_Flashy entrance Dark, but...'_

The person pressed a stopwatch they held in their left hand. It started to count the time that passed.

'_How long and how well can you steal?'_

A few minutes later, Dark with his black wings spread broke threw a window on the 2nd floor.

They stopped the stopwatch, binoculars lowered to bringing the stopwatch up to look at the time.

'_27 minutes and 52 seconds, impressive...'_

As they looked at Dark's disappearing form, a smirk appeared on their face.

'_For an ancient thief like you, Dark...'_

The person was thinking as they walked to the fire escape on the side of the building.

'_In the name of Mouse I will defeat you!'_


	2. Enter, Sorata Muon!

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D.N.Angel or MOUSE_._

Chapter 1, Enter, Sorata Muon!

"Class, I would like you to welcome our new transfer student, Sorata Muon."

The teacher said to her class as she wrote the students name on the board.

Standing at the front of the class with the teacher was a person in the boy's uniform, but with long white sleeves. They had long snow-white hair in a high ponytail that reached their waist and strawberry red eyes behind a pair of rimless rectangle glasses.

"Hello. My name is Sorata Muon. I hope we can all get along."

They said, smiling at the class, making some of the girls blush at his cuteness.

"Wow. He's so cute."

"Maybe even cuter then Daisuke."

"Huh?"

A spiky haired boy with red hair and eyes in a boys uniform, looked up at the new student. They made the uniform look good, getting the girls attention. This made the boy slightly depressed as a long, brown haired girl in front went wide eyed.

"Alright, Muon-san. You can take a seat next to Niwa-kun. Niwa-kun would you please raise your hand?"

The teacher asked Daisuke and he raised his had. The new student, walked gracefully with a smile to his desk. The girl's eyes following him as he sat down.

"OK. I'll start were we last left off."

The teacher started to teach the class about the feudal era of Japan.

End Of Class

The class was over and the students went into their own groups. While the new student was writing something in a black notebook. (It's not a death note.)

Daisuke decided to make a new friend, so he turned to Sorata.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Muon-kun. I'm Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke held out his hand to Sorata, smiling. Who smiled in return and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Niwa-san, but please call me Sorata, no horrifies."

They asked as they let go of Daisuke's hand. Daisuke looked down at his hand.

'_Soft?'_

He was thinking before an other boy yelled.

"Hey! New Kid!"

A kid with short brown hair and eyes ran up to Daisuke and Sorata.

"Welcome to Azumo Middle School! My name's Takeshi Saehara,mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Sorata raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Sorat said and nodded for Takashi to begin his questions.

"Alright! First off..."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes and came closer, staring at Sorata's face.

"_What gender are you?"_

Takeshi asked in a near whisper but the whole class became quiet with the question.

"Ah! Takeshi! Don't be rude!"

Daisuke yelled at his friend, going red at hearing that question. He looked over to Sorata who started to chuckle, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot, but to clear any confusion… I'm female."

Sorata answered, getting disappointed groans from many girls in the class. The boys either had their eyes popping out or their mouths hanging open. With the exception of the boy with blue hair and eyes covered by the glare of his glasses behind her.

"Muon-san."

Her spoke from behind her, making her jump and swing her lefts fist, stopping it just inches from his face. Realization on her face, and set her arm back down.

"Oh! Sorry. Reflex. You are?"

She asked, rubbing the back of her head and a light pink coming to her cheeks.

"Satoshi Hiwatari."

Satoshi introduced himself to her, she looked confused and then spoke.

"You're police chief's kid?"

She asked him and he nodded.

"How do you know his father is the police chief?"

Takeshi asked and some of the girls glared at her. Thinking she was after 'their' Satoshi, Sorata surged.

"His Dad has met with one of my advisers. He said he had a kid, but I didn't really believe him."

Sorata answered.

"Oh. Wait! Adviser?"

Takeshi asked, surprised at what the word that no student he knew used.

"Yes, Mrs. Momozono. She- well you'll see her sometime next week to check up on me. You can't miss her."

Sorata said looking away.

Later Lunch

"LUNCH TIME!"

Takeshi yelled, as he dragged Daisuke out side to the picnic tables, besides Sorata and followed by Satoshi.

They had all become fast friends, and learned a little more about Sorata.

She came from Yamanoue academy, one of Japan's largest schools, having grades Pre-K to university, to gain independence from her servants and caretakers. As well as Sorata's mother dieing in childbirth and her father, nearly 3 years ago, died in a car crash. Finally, that Sorata was from a filthy rich family and only heir to The Muon Family name.

As they sat at a table, the girls in the area blushed.

Satoshi was sitting next to Sorata, across from Daisuke, who sat next to Takeshi.

Daisuke got out of the headlock to get his lunch from his bag but out popped a white furred, red-eyed bunny looking thing.

"Kyuu!"

The little thing said happily, making Daisuke panic.

"Ah! Wiz!"

"Yes?"

Sorata responded and turned to Daisuke with chopsticks in her mouth.

"Huh?"

Daisuke asked confused, as well as the other two boys.

"Oh! That's the nickname my uncle gave me."

Sorat explained, Takeshi chuckled lowly and Satoshi remained quite.

"He nicknamed you Wiz?"

Daisuke asked, confused, but his pet slipped out of his bag an in front of Sorata's food, namely, the strawberries.

"Kyuu!"

The little guy pawed at a bright red, plump strawberry. Only to be picked up by Sorata's right hand, brining it up to eye level.

"Huh? What's this?"

Sorata asked as she and the 'bunny' studied each other. Red eyes studying each other, creepily blinking twice at the same time.

"Ack!"

Daisuke went white with fear.

"Is that some sort of rabbit?"

Takeshi asked, looking at the strange thing.

"Kyuu!"

The little 'bunny' slipped out of her hand and on her shoulder, rubbing agents her right cheek.

"He seams to have taken a likening to you."

Satoshi finally said, Daisuke calmed down and was confused.

"Kyuu!"

It said and reached for the strawberries again. Daisuke noticed that there were more strawberries then the actual food is Sorata's lunch.

"You like strawberries too?"

Daisuke asked, Sorata picked up a strawberry and gave it to the 'bunny'.

"Yeah. They're my favorite."

"Kyuu!"

The 'bunny's' eyes sparkled as he was given a strawberry.

"Here you go fuzz ball."

The little guy ate happily on her shoulder, and Daisuke noticed a creepy stimulatory.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were it's owner."

Takeshi said as she also munched on a strawberry, just like the little 'bunny'.

"KAWII!!"

Collective yells screamed.

Sorata and the 'bunny' both had red eyes, beautiful white fur/hair, and a taste for Strawberries.

Sorata sweat dropped, as she looked at the girls then back to the boys.

"Are the girls here always like that?"

They said nothing.


	3. His name is 'MOUSE'

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D.N.Angel or _MOUSE._

Chapter 2, His name is 'MOUSE'.

"DARK HAS STOLEN THE GUARDIAN'S ROSE!"

The reporter shouted, as a black winged angel flew overhead, and out of sight.

"_**Ha! Mouse, eat your heart out!"**_

Dark yelled as he landed on a roof, 5 miles away from the west museum.

"_**Daisuke, what's my time?"**_

Dark asked his little altar ego. His wings transformed back into the cute little furry 'bunny'.

Ever since Mouse's announcement this afternoon, Dark had been in a bad mood.

Flashback

_Daisuke was walking with his new friend back home, since Sorata goes the same way._

_As they walked by a shop window that had T.V.'s, all the screens went black with the Kenji for mouse in purple and a black mouse over it at the center._

_Sorata had stopped and looked at the screens in interest. Daisuke noticed he was walking alone and went back to see what kept his new friend._

"_Hey, Sorata-san?"_

_Daisuke asked but Sorata shushed him with a finger to her lips and pointed at the screen. _

_He looked in time to see the screen change to a man with long black hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. He was wearing what looked to be black and purple ninja clothing, with a black mask up to his nose._

'_**Hello Azumo. I… am MOUSE.'**_

_The man started to say, and Dark woke up from his nap inside Daisuke's mind._

'_**I have come to this city for one reason.'**_

_He said and Dark asked Daisuke a question._

'_**Hey, Daisuke. Who's this guy?'**_

'_I don't know.'_

_Daisuke responded, as he glanced over at Sorata, whose face was lighted up like a child's on Christmas morning._

'And that reason is…'

The man got a glint in his eye.

'_**To defeat your local legend, The Phantom Thief, Dark.'**_

_Daisuke gasped and pailed, as Sorata giggled and her eyes sparkled._

'HA! Keep dreaming! No one defeats me!' Dark yelled with confidence, Daisuke stayed quite and turned to Sorata.'For over 400 hundred years my family has carried on the name of MOUSE with honor. I intend to bring honor to that name by defecting you, Dark.'

_The man narrowed his eyes._

'_**MOUSE is the greatest thief in the world. You're just getting by on your looks and your so-called 'Angel Wings'.'**_

_He said with degust, and that got Dark to pay attention._

'_**Your last thief, took nearly a half hour. Then again you are over 300 years old.'**_

_He said and that got Dark angry._

'Alright! This guy's going down!'

_Dark yelled and the man on the TV chuckled. _

'_**If you want to see a REAL thief. I will steal the Wonderland fountain this Sunday at… Noon.'**_

'What!'

_Dark yelled in surprise._

'_But that's in brood daylight! How can he?!'_

_Daisuke was thinking, shocked at what Mouse had said._

'_In brood day light and something that big, It's the length a football field!'_

_Daisuke was thinking and Dark agreed._

'Yeah! It can't be done. Maybe at night, but noon!'

_They turned their attention back to Mouse's brood cast._

'_**MOUSE can steal anything, and I intend to keep it that way.'**_

The brood cast was over and the TV's went back to the original stations.

_A news lady on one TV was handed a piece of paper from the camera crew. _

"_This just in, A notice from Dark has been found. He will steal the Guardian's Rose from the west Museum, tonight at 11 o'clock."_

_That compared to Mouse's announcement, made it seemed that Dark was yesterdays news in under 1 minute. _

End Flashback.

"20 minutes. An improvement"

A voice said and Dark turned to the voice.

Coming from the shadows was, the other Thief that dared to challenge Dark, Mouse.

Clad in black ninja boots, with his black pants tucked in. A black, purple lined jacket that stopped at his waist, over a black baggy short sleeved t-shirt that was over some, what looked like, netting. A wide, high purple neckband, and a black face mask that hid every thing but his purple eyes. His waist length black hair in a low ponytail, blowing in the soft wind, his blacked gloved hands crossed over his chest.

"But not by much."

He said and Dark glared at him.

"I thought you would be better then this."

Mouse said and on folded his right arm, showing Dark the 'Guardian's Rose' that he had just stolen.

Darks eye went wide, and he looked to his left hand were a very good fake 'Guardian's Rose' lay crushed.

He looked back at Mouse, who chuckled.

Dark shot a glare that had the power of daggers but they had no effect on Mouse.

"You want this? Then I'll give it to you."

Mouse said Dark crossed his arms as he stood strait, and looked in an other direction.

"**I don't need charity from wanabe's."**

Dark said, but Daisuke disagreed.

'_But Dark. He's offering us what we came for. It needs to be sealed right away or who knows what might happen!'_

Daisuke yelled to Dark.

"I've trained years for this, yet you are over 300 hundred years old. I think I can handle myself… Old Man."

Mouse said with a bit of hate, but let out a chuckle when he called Dark an old man.

Dark turned sharply to him and got in his face, glaring.

"What did you call me?"

Dark asked, surprising his anger, but Daisuke had to ask.

'Dark... how does he know how old you are?'

Daisuke asked, but Dark didn't back away from Mouse.

"**How do you know how old I am?"**

Dark asked threw his teeth.

"I do my research."

Mouse replayed coolly, Dark backed away from him, about 3 feet and held out his hand.

"Give me the 'Guardian's Rose'."

Dark demanded, and Mouse closed his eyes and held the rainbow colored rose up to his face.

"Fine. Since I have no interest in the living works of The Hikari's."

He said and placed the rose in Dark's hand.

Dark pulled it to him self and analyzed it, giving a little pressure to see if it was an other fake. It was real, this time.

Dark looked back at Mouse, studying him from head to toe.

'_**He's human all right, but it seems like he's just repeating what some one else is saying. Like a puppet.'**_

Dark thought until Daisuke asked a more serious question.

'HE KNOW'S WE GO AFTER THE HIKARI'S ART WORKS!'

Dark'd eyes flew open in surprise.

"How did you?"

Dark was going to say but Mouse beat him to it.

"Like I said, research."

Mouse got a glint in his eye and turned away, showing dark the back of his jacket, the kenji for mouse, in purple, with an image of a black mouse over it.

"If you didn't catch my little brood cast this afternoon. I will steal the Wonderland fountain this Sunday at noon. I hope you'll be able to see what I can do."

Mouse said and turned his head to look back at Dark with his left eye.

"After that…"

Mouse narrowed his eye.

"In the name of MOUSE, I will defeat you."

He said and hopped off the roof of a 2-story building.

Dark stood there, smirking at the spot where Mouse disappeared.

While Mouse, tapped an earpiece that was in his left ear.

"How was that Master?"

He asked into a microphone in the neckband, removing his mask. Showing a 21 year old, handsome man behind the mask.

'_You delivered the lines perfectly Makato.'_

A voice from the earpiece spoke to him.


	4. Risa and Sorata Clash!

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D.N.Angel or _MOUSE._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu for reviewing. Every thing becomes clearer in time.

Chapter 3, Risa and Sorata Clash!

The next day at school was hell.

Risa, Dark's self-proclaimed biggest fan, and 4 other girls were talking about how great and handsome Dark is, but Sorata heard them.

"Dark sucks."

That one statement came from Sorata, sitting at her desk, 2nd from the window and 3rd from the back. The girls turned to her, wide eyed with surprise that some one, besides Riku, hates Dark.

"What?!"

Came from the Dark fan girls currently in the room, at 7: 41 am.

"Are your saying that Mouse is better?"

One of the girls asked as Sorata crossed her arms, and nodded yes.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Mouse is just a want a wanabe. He hates Dark for his good looks, so he hides behind that mask."

Risa, Dark's #1 fan girl, said. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder with her right hand, glaring at Sorata, who gave her one right back.

However, Sorata's was much more affective with her red eyes then Risa was with her girlish looks. The other girls backed away, leaving Risa to face Sorata alone.

"Are you retarded?"

Sorata asked Risa, getting gasps from the people in the class.

Daisuke walked in and saw that Risa and Sorata glaring at each other.

'_What's going on?'_

He was thinking until Sorata spook up.

"Mouse is known threw out the entire world, as a heist artist, which means, his heist's are his form of art and he always gets his target. He has honor and doesn't shamelessly flirt with girls that are centuries younger then him. He's never been caught, just like this Phantom thief, and he can steal in brood daylight! Unlike this 'Dark'."

Sorata said, everyone listing to her every word as she continued to sound like Mouse's #1 fan. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back.

"An other thing is that the mask HIDES his identity. So for all you know he could be just as handsome as Dark or even more."

Sorata opened her eyes to glare at Risa, who was starting to back away, and their started, the clash between Risa and Sorata.

Current score: Sorata 1, Risa 0.

P.E.

The whole class was in the gym's pool, changed into the school swimsuit. Uniforms except for Satoshi and Sorata, who both leaning on the wall.

Satoshi with his arms crossed standing, on the right and Sorata sitting down with her right leg propped up and her hands by her sides on the left.

"Muon-san, why are you not participating?"

Satoshi asked Sorata, as he watched Daisuke talk with the other students.

She looked, up at him, and then back to the class

"Why aren't you?"

She asked him but he closed his eyes.

"Personal reasons."

He answered and she nodded in understanding.

"Same here, so if you don't tell, I won't tell, and just call me Sorata. It's fine."

She told him as the class started to swim laps.

Satoshi looked down at her, she was glaring at Risa, again.

"Sorata-san."

"Yeah?"

Sorata answered Satoshi, as she kept her eyes on Risa who was trying to be sexy in the swimsuit. Key word being 'try'.

"How do you know so much about Mouse?"

Satoshi looked at her to see her reaction.

"Like I said, Mouse is well known around the world. I'm kind of surprised no one here has heard of him."

She said as she closed her eyes. Satoshi noticed a slight change in her color, and the tensing of her body, as if she was in pain.

"Sorata-"

Satoshi was saying before being interrupted by Takeshi.

"Hey! Sorata-san!"

She opened her eyes slowly to she Takeshi in her face.

"Are you ok? You look kind of pail."

He said, but Sorata stood up a little uneasy, leaning on the wall for some support.

"I'm ok. It's nothing."

She said and stood strait off the wall, walking towards the teacher and handing her a note from her pocket.

The teacher read it and looked at Sorata, and gave her a nod. Sorata turned away and to the exit of the gym, but was near the pools edge.

As she passed, Risa 'accidentally' bumped into her, making Sorata fall in the pool. Her glasses falling to the floor.

"Oops! Sorry."

Risa said, giggling, but the teacher screamed.

"Ahh!!"

The whole class saw the teacher move quickly to the pool as Sorata came up for air.

"Moun-sama! Are you alright?!"

The teacher asked, confusing her students by adding '-sama' after Sorata's last name.

Sorata's head was above the water, looking like she could do P.E. She swam over to the edge of the pool and the teacher lifted her up, out of the water.

"I'm fi- Ack!"

Sorata was saying before she had to chough, covering her mouth with her right hand.

The uniform was now sticking to her body, making it clear to anyone, that she was indeed female. With a slim hour glass figure, and a well developed chest for an 8th grader. Her long hair louse, reaching past her but, and also sticking to her body and face, half covering her eyes that were no longer behind glasses.

This got the attention of all her classmates to admire her body, but a few noticed a growing red spot on her right side, near her elbow.

The teacher bent down, looking worried.

"Moun-sama?"

The teacher asked, and Sorata pulled away her hand form her mouth, which earned a gasp from everyone.

"I'm fine. Just a little blood."

Sotara said, unfocused eyes looking around.

She had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and the red spot on her side became more notice able.

"Were the hell are my glasses?"

Sorata muttered, and blacked out.

All the girls screamed and moved away from Risa, who was stiff with fright.

"I… killed… her?"

Risa said in shock looking at the bleeding soaked body of her rival.

While everyone's attention was on Sorata, Satoshi picked up the discarded piece of paper she had given the teacher.

'_Intresting.'_

Satoshi was thinking as, he skimmed the words on it before pocketing it.

Lunch

"Sorata-san!"

Takeshi yelled as he burst open the door to the nurses office. Were Sorata was sitting on the bed looking unfocusedly at the door.

"Your alive! Thank goodness!"

Takeshi ran in and hugged her, around her waist.

Sorata was in a dry male uniform, with the shirt unbuttoned over a red, long sleeved t-shirt.

She looked down at the brown blur she thought was Takeshi.

"It was just blood."

She said and Takeshi shot up and let go of her.

"What! Just blood! Just blood! What are you!"

Takeshi yelled, but Daisuke entered the nurse's office, with Sorata's bag.

"Takeshi! Leave Sorata-san alone! She lost a lot of blood."

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke. Do you have my bag?"

Sorata asked, turning to the red blur, assuming it was Daisuke.

"Yeah. Here you go."

Daisuke nodded and held it out to her, but she didn't move.

"Thanks. Could you give me my glasses or my contacts please? My eyesight is bad with out them."

She said and Takeshi waved a hand in front of her, as she squinted her eyes to see what it was.

"Wow. You really can't see, can you?"

Takeshi asked.

Daisuke opened her bag and looked threw it.

'_Lets see. Books. Notes. Paper. Cell phone. Scheck pad. Photo. Huh?'_

Daisuke stopped as he looked at a photo of his father in her bag.

'_What's this?'_

He was thinking before he saw her contact case.

"Here are your contacts."

She held a hand out and he gave it to her. She opened the case and put in her contacts, blinking a bit to get used to them. She turned to Daisuke, who was now a clear image.

"Thanks."

She smiled and got off the bed putting on a dry pair of black Nikes.

"Your not seriously going back to class, are you?"

Takeshi asked, wide eyed at the girl, who started braiding her hair.

"Yeah. I have Art next, and I don't want to miss it."

She said as she finished the braid. Taking her bag from a worried and confused looking Daisuke.

'_Why does she have a photo of my dad in her backpack?'_


	5. Mrs Momozono

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D.N.Angel or _MOUSE._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu for reviewing. Every thing becomes clearer in time.

Chapter 4, Mrs. Momozono

Computer Room

A lone computer screen was on in the dark room, only thing that could be seen was a blue haired boy, typing on the keyboard until he found what he wanted.

'**Personal File of Sorata Muon.'**

He scanned the page, finding quite a few things wrong.

'_She isn't Sorata Moun. __**He**__ died 3 years ago.'_

He was thinking as he went threw some more files. Pulling out a piece of paper, and comparing the two.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'_They match. Who are you?'_

Art Room

Sorata sat next to the window as her pencil glided over the paper.

She wanted to go to art; it was her best subject and a hobby both she and her father loved.

Placing down the lead pencil for the colored pencils.

As she did a drawing of a wedding couple in all white.

The bride had her knee length, midnight black hair in a neat bun held in place by a white band that matched her golden eyes that showed nothing but happiness as she smiled softly. Wearing a strapless white wedding dress, that looked to be a silky fabric that hugged her curves, making her more attractive. Holding a bouquet of rare blue and purple rouses.

The groom had black mid back length hair in a low ponytail, held in place by a white band, his purple eyes sparking with happiness, as he smiled, his left arm around his bride. He wore a light blue dress shirt under a lavender waistcoat under the white Tux with white dress shoes.

The happy pitcher was completed as Sorata drew the background. A rainbow of rose petals falling around the couple.

"Finished."

Sorata smiled as she placed it down in front of her.

Daisuke looked at it from next to her, amazed at her skill.

"Wow, Sorata-san. Your so good."

He complemented her, as he was still drawing a forest.

"Thanks."

Sorata said and then sneezed.

"Bless you."

Daisuke said, as he smiled and returned to his work.

"Thanks."

Sorata said and felt a chill run down her spine, making her whole body tense and her eyes go wide with fear.

"All right class. Now it's time to-"

The teacher was interrupted when the door opened. Reveling a rather busty longhaired blond woman, wearing a red suit and red 2 inch heals.

As the woman walked in her bouncing breasts caught the attention of every student. Boys (Minus Daisuke.) had nosebleeds, while the girls (Minus Sorata.) envied her looks.

"Ah? My I… Help…you?"

The teacher asked as the woman stopped in front of her.

"Yes. I'm here for my child."

The lady said as she looked around the room.

Daisuke's jaw dropped and was screaming in his mind, it woke Dark.

'_**Ah! Daisuke! What the?'**_

Dark yelled, but saw the busty woman.

'_**Who... Is... That!?'**_

Dark asked as, he looked her up and down.

"Your what? Oh! You must be Momozono-sama."

The teacher said and looked at the empty seat next to a bight red Daisuke.

"Huh? Um? Niwa-kun, where is Muon-sama?"

The teacher asked, him but the door opened and Sorata stumbled in. Face planting into Mrs. Momozono's large breasts.

"Oh! Master! I missed you too!"

Mrs. Momozono, wrapped her arms around Sorata's neck, pushing her face further into her massive cleavage. Sorata was clearly struggling for air to breath.

The whole class gasped at this. The boys (Minus Daisuke and Satoshi.) were wising that would have been them.

Satoshi was behind Sorata in the doorway, as he raised an eyebrow at how the woman was acting.

He had found Sorata sneaking out of class, until he came along and pushed her back into the classroom.

'_I can see why she wanted to leave.'_

He saw thinking as Sorata finally found air, Mrs. Momozono's breasts under her chin.

"Why are you here?! It's not Tuesday yet!"

Sorata yelled, red face and panting from the near suffercation.

"That's because Yayoi called me."

Mrs. Momozono glared at her. Still in that awarded position, holding Sorata.

"Your wounds reopened, you have to get new stitches. Now! Art can wait when we get you restricted."

She told her and Sorata's face sunk back into her breasts, mumbling a 'Fine'.

Mrs. Momozono gave the teacher a letter and left the classroom, pulling Sorata by her shirtsleeve.

Before the door was closed, a paper ball was thrown at Satoshi, who entered the classroom.

He picked up the paper ball that was thrown at him and uncrumpled it, a note was inside.

It read…

_You'll pay for this Satoshi Hiwatari!_

Satoshi, stared at the paper blankly, and then proceeded to his place at the back of the classroom.

At the comer of his eye he glimpsed the drawing next to Daisuke.

'_That's Sorata Muon.'_


	6. Chaos In The Niwa Household

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D.N.Angel or MOUSE_._

Thank you, **Ichigo -usagi Wizu** for reviewing. Every thing becomes clearer in time.

Chapter 5, Chaos In The Niwa Household

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa! I'm home!"

Daisuke yelled, as he entered the living room. Tired from evading all the traps his mother had set up this time.

"Welcome home Daisuke."

His grandfather greeted him, drinking some tea.

The old man was 65, white and gray spiky short hair with a beard and mustache, wearing a forest green house robe.

Daisuke set his bag down on the floor and Sorata's drawing pad on the table as Wiz jumped up to greet him.

"Kyuu!"

"Sorry, Wiz. Sorata-san left before I could ask her to come over."

Daisuke told the little 'bunny' as its ears dropped in disappointment.

"Kyuu."

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked over at his grandfather who had called his name.

"Who's is this? I know it isn't yours."

Daiki said as he flipped threw the drawing book. Seeing a drawing of three very handsome men who appeared to be in their late to early twenties.

The man on the right had short mint green hair in a short ponytail and honey colored eyes. Wearing a white and sea green jumpsuit and white and black sneakers. Wearing a goofy grin on his face.

The man on the left had short reddish brown hair and eyes; wearing black shirt, pants, and shoes. The only thing that he wore that wasn't black was the white lab coat and his oval glasses. He had a lit cigarette in-between his lips, looking pissed off.

The man in the center had short platinum blond hair with green eyes. He was in a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie. He had a kind smile on his face.

"Daisuke, who are these men? "

Daiki asked, as Daisuke stood next to him to she the drawing.

"I don't know. It's my friend's book. She forgot it in class today."

Daisuke said and his grand father flipped to the next one.

The next one was of three scandally clad women; Daisuke and Daiki blushed before quickly flipping to the next page.

It was a cartoon; it was Dark hanging by his wings from the moth of a white, red-eyed mouse. Daisuke and Daiki chucked before moving on.

'_**That's not funny!'**_

Dark yelled inside Daisuke's mind, seeing the drawing that belittled him.

The next one was of Daisuke, Satoshi and Takeshi together in their school uniforms.

Daisuke smiled at that.

'_This must be like Sorata's dairy.'_

Daisuke was thinking as his grandfather turned to the next one.

The next one just had Daisuke with Wiz on his right shoulder, pink strawberries were in the background.

"Kyuu!"

Wiz said happily, seeing Sorata draw him in her book.

After that was Satoshi, with dark blue broken hearts as his background.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this, before his grandfather got to the last page that had a drawing on it.

The last one was the wedding drawing Sorata had done in class.

Daiki's eyes widen, impressed by the work that she had done.

"Daddy!"

Emiko yelled coming into the room, her husband, Kosuke behind her.

"Oh! Welcome home sweetie. Dad! We needed to get more information on this MOUSE character. He's mocking Dark's name!"

Emiko greeted her son before addressing her father.

Daisuke stepped back, scared of his mother. Ever since Mouse had announced that he would defeat Dark. She had been working on a plan to defeat him.

"All we could find are articles and news reports on his heists in the past. It seems Dark is… ah… "

Kosuke trailed off as he saw the drawing, his eyes went wide with surprise. He turned to his son, still surprised, and Daisuke could see it, but he didn't understand why.

"Daisuke? Did you do this?"

He asked but Daisuke shook his head.

"No, it was my new friend from school. Sorata Muon, she's the transfer student from Yamanoue academy."

Kosuke chuckled lowly.

"What is it Kosuke?"

Emiko asked him but he shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Emiko brushed it off and turned to her son, giving him a firm look. Daisuke backed up as his mother clasped one of his hand in-between both of hers.

"Daisuke, you must except the challenge and defeat MOUSE! As Dark, it's your duty to…"

Daisuke sighed and interrupted his mother.

"But mom. MOUSE said he had no interest in the Hikari art works. Is't sealing it's powers more important?"

Emiko looked at her son, shocked and not moving. Daisuke backed away slowly.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

His mother yelled at him while Dark yelled at him too. Giving Daisuke a migraine.

'_**How can you say that! My whole life is stealing artwork! Think of all the ladies that would be up set if I didn't exist!'**_

Dark yelled at Daisuke.

Else were

"DANM IT!"

A man in his early 40's yelled, slamming his fists on his desk.

"First Dark, and now MOUSE comes up from the grave!"

The man yelled. He short brown hair, and eyes, wearing a white shirt and black pants under a light brown trench coat.

He was Detective Saehara, formally the Detective in charge of catching Dark. Now he was in charge of catching MOUSE, because of his experience from his dealings with MOUSE.

"Excuse me, Detective."

Some one spoke from the shadows.

Saehara grunted.

"What did you mean by 'up from the grave'?"

"MOUSE was dead. I saw his cold, unmoving corpus, right in front of me, with my own two eyes!"

Saehara yelled, the light reflecting off of something from within the shadow, where the voice was coming from.

"Is that so?"


	7. The Wonderland Fountain

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, **Ichigo -usagi Wizu** for reviewing. Every thing becomes clearer in time.

Chapter 6, The Wonderland Fountain

"People from all across Japan have traveled, miles just to see this 'MOUSE'."

A female reporter said, as she stood in front of a water fountain.

The round dish, were the water collects, was half the length of a football field from the center.

There, were 7-layered beautiful rainbows colored fountain. Water flowing down ward, changing colors till it reached the bottom. As water shot up from 6 points in the clear water was a dark purple.

The Fountain created a cool mist all around it, as the hot sun shown down on the crowd that had gathered, to see Mouse steal this beautiful Fountain in brood daylight.

The crowd was kept 20 feet from the Fountain for their own safety.

"Yes, and some have even come from out of the country just to see 'MOUSE'."

A man standing next to the woman said.

"Why don't we try to find some of those people who know a bit about this 'MOUSE' character?"

The Woman said and move threw the crowd to a young boy.

"You! Young man."

The man said, getting the boys attention.

"Why are you here and what is your thoughts on this 'MOUSE' person?"

The lady asked.

"Um? I came here to see how he's going to steal that fountain?"

The boy replayed, uncertainly.

The reporters nodded, and encouraged him to continue.

"And… ah? I don't know much about him."

He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ok. Now lets ask the man in charge of capturing this 'MOUSE'"

The man said and they turned to Detective Saehara, who was barking orders to his men around the fountain.

The boy sighed as they left, but jumped, as a hand was place on his shoulder. He quickly looked behind him and relaxed.

"Oh! Satoshi. You scared me."

The boy said fully turning to face the bluenet.

"Daisuke."

He called his name, and got the red heads full attention.

"Yeah?"

Daisuke looked at his friend, who pushed up his glasses, catching a glare.

"Do you have any idea who 'MOUSE' might be?"

He asked but Daisuke shook his head.

"No. I don't. Sorry."

Daisuke said, before the ground started shaking, making more water shoot up.

It was noon.

"Detective Saehara!? What's going on?!"

Some of the policemen asked Detective Saehara, as the shaking stopped and the amount of water shooting up lessened.

Standing on the very top of the fountain, arms crossed, eyes closed, wearing black and purple with a jacket that had the kanji for _MOUSE _in purple with a black mouse over it. Complete dry, unlike the people closest to the fountain.

This is the person who declared he would defeat Dark, slowly his eyes opened, as cameras rolled, people gasped in amazement, and photos were taken.

His eyes were fully open, seemingly smirking right at Detective Saehara, who had gone pail with his mouth and eyes wide open.

He could only speak one word, as it came in only a whisper.

"_MOUSE__**.**_"

The people were aw struck, as the next thing they knew…

Mouse had stolen The Wonderland Fountain…

In brood daylight…

In front of millions of people, with cameras and police only 20 feet away…

His next target surly being…

The Phantom Thief, Dark.

Else were

'_HEH. I like to see you top that Dark!'_

A person, standing on a roof top 10 miles away, was thinking.

"Master."

The person turned to the one who spoke, who was bowing at the waist.

"Rin has completed his mission. What should we do with the-"

"Put it in the back yard of the Central estate. Auntie Mei, will like it."

The person said and walked past the person who once again bowed.

"Yes, master. As you wish."


	8. New Teachers, Part 1

Who's better

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, **Ichigo -usagi Wizu,** and **DarkFanGirl **for reviewing.

Chapter 7, New Teachers, Part 1

"Did you she how he appeared!"

"Yeah that was amazing!"

"So cool!"

"All that water and the colors in the sunlight! Breathe taking!"

All the kids at school were saying as Daisuke walked in to school this morning.

"THAT WAS UNBELIVEBLE!"

Some one yelled, making Daisuke loses his balance at the volume.

"What I tell you? Mouse is THE best. Dark doesn't stand as chance."

Daisuke heard as he got up from the floor, only for some one to grab him around the neck.

"Hey! Daisuke! Did you see MOUSE? That guy was unbelievable!"

It was Takeshi that held Daisuke in a headlock, with Sorata right behind him.

"Oh! Ah, Yeah. I couldn't believe he really stole it."

Daisuke said, as Takeshi let go of him.

"I'm not."

Both boys turned to a smirking Sorata, who had her hair lose today.

"He's stolen the Odaiba Tower, and returned it just to prove he could really steal any thing."

Takeshi and Daisuke's mouths dropped and with their eyes nearly popped out.

"NO WAY! THAT BULIDING IS HUGE!"

Takeshi yelled at Sorata as she chuckled happily.

'_How can MOUSE do those things? Those are imposable.'_

Daisuke dropped his head in despair, looking at the floor.

'_How do they expect me to out do THAT!? I can't, I'm just in middle school.'_

"Hey… Dai-chan?"

Daisuke's head snapped up at his nickname his parents gave him. There was only Sorata near him; Takeshi had left.

"Ah? Yeah?"

Daisuke was confused at the smile Sorata was giving him. Like she had found a long lost friend.

"What to come over to my house some time?"

Sorata asked, catching him off guard as he blushed.

"Wha!? Umm… Sure. Ok."

He sutured out, but Sorata chuckled at his response.

"Cool. How 'bout tomorrow?"

Sotara asked eagerly, and Daisuke smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure."

In Class

"Students, I have a special announcement."

The principle said as he stood in front of the class. The class was quite as they listened to what he was about to say.

"Your Japanese History teacher, Mrs. Kouso, is no longer on the teaching staff."

He said and some student's cheered.

Sorata, as Daisuke and Satoshi noticed, shiver and turn pail with fear.

"So, I would like you to welcome your new teacher, Mr. Makato Momozono."

Sorata seemed to turn to stone at the name, with her face stuck in one of pure horror.

'_What is she so afraid of?'_

Daisuke was thinking as the new teacher came in.

He had short platinum blond hair that was slightly messy and beautiful, bright, emerald green eyes. He wore a black suit with a blue shirt and a purple tie. He had a kind smile on his face as he greeted the class.

"Hello, students."

He spoke with a crystal clear, soothing, deep voice that made all the girls swoon but Sorata had an air of despair around her.

"I will be your teacher for the reminder of the school year."

He said and Sorata slammed her head on her desk, making a loud _'Crack'_ go around the room.

Daisuke could hear her muttering something but he couldn't understand it.

Later in the Day

"Hey. Sorata?"

Daisuke asked as he saw Sorata twitch as Momozono-sensei waved good-bye to the class. Making the girls upset that he was gone.

"Yeah?"

She answered as she looked threw her backpack for something.

"Did you know Momozono–sensei before?"

Daisuke asked, making Sorata twitch again.

"Yeah. I've known _Momo_ since I was 8."

She said as she spit out '_Momo' _laced with poison.

"Huh?"

Daisuke was confused, as he blinked twice.

"His last name was a big clue."

Satoshi said from behind Daisuke making him jump, but not Sorata, who was still looking in her bag.

"Ahh! Satoshi, you scared me."

Daisuke placed a hand over his heart, and took a clam breath. Thinking about his last name when it hit him.

"He's Momozono-san's son?"

Daisuke asked and Sorata nodded, finding what she was looking for.

"Here it is."

It was a sealed pink envelope, addressed to Master Sorata Muon. Sorata tore it open with a pin and took out a white letter with lace trim. Daisuke couldn't help but stare at the frilly paper that didn't seem like the type of thing she would carry around with her.

Her eyes quickly skimmed over the letter and looking paler and paler, until she dropped the letter from her hands.

"What is it Sorata-san?"

Daisuke asked as Satoshi picked up the letter and skimmed threw it, raising an eyebrow at it. While Sorata was horror struck, mumbling something Daisuke could understand.

"They're coming… here?"

"Who is?"

Daisuke asked her but Satoshi answered him for her.

"Her personal servants."

Sorata went to bang her head again on her desk but a hand cushioned the impact. The hand gently pushed her head up so she could see the person.

The classes' eyes widen at the new person.

He smirked as Sorata's eyes widen.

"You shouldn't hurt that beautiful face of your's… Master."


	9. New Teachers, Part 2

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, **Ichigo -usagi Wizu,** **DarkFanGirl **and **Gundamfanatic123**for reviewing.

Chapter 8, New Teachers, Part 2

The last teacher was handsome but this one was HOT!

He had his short, silkily, mint green hair in a short ponytail, but some of his bangs hung in his honey colored eyes that seemed to look into your soul. He was wearing a tight, sleeveless forest green shirt that let his muscled arms show as well as his pecks and 6 pack with black sweat pants and sandals.

Sorata groaned as he pulled his hand away.

He gave her a goofy before addressing the class.

"All right class! I'm your new P.E. teacher for the rest of the school year, Rin Kakio."

He said and Sorata growled at him as girls swooned.

"You should have stayed at home."

She said lowly so only he could hear but he was too loud with his response.

"My dear, master. This was an opportunity for us to be in each others lives more."

He said, in his low husky voice, making some of the girl's noses to bleed lightly with hearts in their eyes. His index finger and thumb cupped her chin, to turn her head to him.

"How could I live without you?"

The girls squalled and more noses bled but Sorata gave no reaction other then annoyance. As her eyebrow twitched at his response and glared at him, he took a step back.

"Your nothing but a pedophile."

She mumbled coldly, he gasped. Looking like a puppy that's just been kicked, making the whining noise and eyes to match.

End of P.E.

"Where's Sorata-san?"

Takeshi asked Daisuke who surged his shoulders.

"I have a feeling we'll see her in art class."

Satoshi said as Kakio-sensei had left the gym to get to his next class _'without seeing master'_.

Sorata had somehow slipped from his constant attention, and gotten out of his range.

"Well let's go!"

Takeshi yelled as he ran in the direction of the art room, grabbing his bag quickly. As Daisuke took his time before he noticed the extra drawing pad in his backpack. He took it out but it was open to Sorata's drawing of Satoshi.

"Daisuke. Did you draw this?"

Satoshi asked as Daisuke shook his head, flipping the book closed

"No. It's Sorata's. She forgot it when she left early last week."

Daisuke said as they both walked to art class.

"She has talent."

Satoshi muttered and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

Once they were near the door they could hear Takeshi and Sorata.

"Oh! Come on! I wanna see what your doing! Pretty please with strawberries on top!"

"No! It's not done yet! I haven't even finished the out lines yet! This is personal, Takeshi!"

"Oh, come on! You drew Dark hanging by his wings from a rat's mouth in less then what? 3 minutes?"

"That was a comical cartoon! Of course it would only take me a few minutes, and it was a MOUSE! NOT A RAT!"

They could hear Sorata and Takeshi arguing as the opened the door the see Sorata had pulled her hair in a high ponytail, her glasses in place. Standing behind an easel with a canvas on it, and art pencils on a table at Sorata's right.

Takeshi was on her left looking at what was on the canvas before Sorata draped a cloth over it as the bell rang.

They took their seats as other people came in.

'_What is it Sorata-san working on?'_

Daisuke glanced at the cloth-covered easel and then sat in his seat.

"Sorata-san?"

Daisuke asked, as he saw her put away some photos, of what he couldn't tell.

"Yeah?"

She turned to him as he handed her back her drawing book, her eyes widen.

"Wha?! How did you?!"

"You left it here last week. So I took it to give it to you later."

Daisuke said as she grabbed it and smiled, but she seemed hurt.

"Thanks, I would have been very depressed if I lost this."

She said as she looked sadly at the book.

"Why?"

Daisuke couldn't help but ask that question. Sorata's a glare from her glasses hid her eyes before she spoke.

"It's the only thing me and my dad had in common. He gave it to me for my 14th birthday."

She said and Daisuke didn't ask any more.

Satoshi had heard their conversation and raised an eyebrow.

'_She said he died almost 3 years ago and that he gave it to her for her 14__th__ birthday so she must be 16 or 17 by now.'_

Satoshi was thinking and wrote a quick note down in his notebook.

After School

Sorata was walking with Daisuke, hearing all the conversations as they passed.

Several rumors were going around; one was that Sorata had her own harem of men since she is her family's only and last heir.

Two, was that she used her money and/or connections to replace the teachers with easy to control men that would do what ever she wanted, like give her better grades.

The third one was that Sorata had to chose one of them to be her husband.

"What a load of bul-"

A hand covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Young ladies shouldn't use such language."

The hand that covered her moth pulled away as they both turned around to see the two new teachers/ Sorta's personal servants. It was Momozono and Kakio-sensei.

"You didn't hear what I heard."

Sorata told them as people stopped and stared for more then one reason.

Daisuke was standing nervously in their gazes and Kakio-sensei, came within 2 inches of Daisuke's face.

"Is this the boy you said you liked? He seems more timid then you described him."

Kakio-sensei said as Daisuke got a confused look on his face, blushing a bit. Daisuke blinked and Kakio-sensei was rubbing his head.

"No! This is Daisuke Niwa."

Sorata said, looking like she was the one who punched Kakio-sensei.

Momozono-sensei smiled and bowed to Daisuke.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Niwa-san."

Momozono-sensei said and straitened up again.

Kakio-sensei recovered and looked at Daisuke.

"Oh! So you're the bunny guy."

Kakio-sensei said as Daisuke nervously smiled.

'_Bunny guy?'_

Sorata smacked her forehead, and glared at Kakio-sensei.


	10. Dark Vs MOUSE, The Challenge

Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, **Ichigo -usagi Wizu,** **DarkFanGirl **and **Gundamfanatic123 **for reviewing.

Chapter 9, Dark Vs. MOUSE, The Challenge

An other announcement by MOUSE came on the T.V. as the Niwa family finished eating.

They were all in the living room when MOUSE came on after his emblem was shown.

'_Now that you see how I steal, Dark. It's time I gave out my challenge.'_

MOUSE said, he was dressed the same as when he stole 'The Wonderland Fountain'

'_Dark, I will steal The Vase of Isis that is being held in The Muon Family Museum.'_

MOUSE held up a photo of a white vase with light green lining and handles.

'_Just to make it easier on you, I will let you chose the time.'_

MOUSE chucked lightly.

'_I look forward to your response, Dark.'_

MOUSE looked smug which angered Dark

'_Till we meet. Fare well.'_

MOUSE's broadcast ended.

The Niwa's were both stunned and angry.

'_**OK THAT GUY IS GOING TO PAY!'**_

Dark yelled, Daisuke held his head from a small headache coming on.

"He wont get away with this!"

Emiko yelled and pulled out a pre made Dark notice and grabbed a pen, writing on it.

The males in the room watched her as she worked; she slammed it down on the coffee table in front of Daisuke.

They all jumped in surprise but Daisuke took the note and read it.

_I accept your challenge MOUSE. We will steal The Vase of Isis from The Muon Family Museum at Midnight, this Sunday. _

_I look forward to beating you._

_DARK_

Daisuke finished reading the note and groaned.

'_Why me?'_

The Next Day, Sorata Muon

Sorata sat alone in the art room, in front of a canvas, using a crimson colored pencil to color in something on the canvas.

She set that color down and picked up and a light brown one but stopped an inch before it reached the canvas.

"Good Morning, Satoshi."

She said and looked up to see the bluenet in the doorway.

Satoshi's eyes widen for a moment behind his glass, but the glare on his glasses hid them.

"What's up?"

She asked as she set down the colored pencil, and covered the canvas again. Satoshi stepped into the room, as he got closer he noticed that Sorata was not in uniform.

She was wearing a white coat over a simple, black dress that reached all the way to her ankles, with 2 inched high-heeled sandals, as her long white hair in a French bride over her left shoulder. She wasn't wearing her glasses today but he could see sadness in them.

She looked beautiful but sad. It took a while for Satoshi to snap out of it as he shook his head, he looked her in the eyes.

"You are not the real Sorata Muon."

Satoshi said coldly, studying 'Sorata's' reaction. She just looked at him with dull eyes, her left eyebrow going up.

"He died 3 years ago. No other family besides a younger brother."

Satoshi said, still watching 'Sorata', who cracked a small smile.

"Is that all the information you got?"

She asked him and Satoshi was taken back, he blinked in confusion, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm the original Sorata Muon's daughter. I just changed my name."

She said and stood up, covering the canvas, walking to Satoshi, she stopped in front of him.

Satoshi noticed she was about 4 inches taller then him, but she was really only 2 without the heals. He looked her in the eyes, but felt shivers run down his spine, as he saw her eyes were the color of blood up close.

'_What's happing?'_

Satoshi was thinking to him self, as 'Sorata' walked pasted him out the door stopping after 3 steps.

"Dig any deeper, and you will get yourself killed."

Sorata said as she left.

Satoshi started to brake into a cold sweat; he fell to his knees, breathing hard.

'_What is she?'_

In Class

"Can you believe it Daisuke?!"

Takeshi asked as Daisuke sat down.

Daisuke looked over at his friend with a confused look.

"Believe what?"

Daisuke asked but soon regretted it at Takeshi put him in a headlock.

"Believe what?! Believe that two great thieves will clash in just a few days time! Hello!"

Takeshi yelled as the class talked about that same up coming event, taking sides and bets on who would win.

"Dark will win! I just know it!"

Risa said, her eyes sparkling as she blushed and day dreamed about her and Dark.

"MOUSE will win."

A voice from the door said and every one expected to see Sorata but instead it was their history teacher. Momozono-sensei, with a smile on his face. Sorata behind him in a black dress that startled every one.

"MOUSE will win. No contest."

He said as he walked to the front of the class and Sorata's heels clicking every step to her seat. No one questioned her dress for today as class began.

Daisuke looked over at her in her all black attire.

The dress looked simple, with black lacing at the bottom of the dress. It had long sleeves and covered her neck, so very little skin was shown. It seemed to fit her nicely, showing off the curves that were usually hidden under the boy's uniform.

'_**Whow! You can actually tell she's a girl now.'**_

Dark commented to Daisuke who jumped at the sudden noise.

"Something wrong, Niwa-san?"

Momozono-sensei asked as the whole class turned their attention to Daisuke.

"Ah? No. It's nothing. Sorry sensei."

Daisuke said, and sat down as the lesson continued.

'DARK! What do you want?!'

Daisuke yelled at his alter ego inside his mind.

Dark was thinking what was so off about Sorata's body.

'_**She doesn't… Seem right, Daisuke.'**_

Dark said and Daisuke blinked in confusion.

'_What are you talking about, Dark'_

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

'_**Well haven't you noticed it's a bit strange that she's always coved up?'**_

Dark said and Daisuke looked at Sorata

'_No. Not really.'_

Daisuke said and Dark let out an aggravated breath.

'_**You really need to pay more attention.'**_

Dark grumbled.

'_Ok. So what is it?'_

Daisuke asked and waited for him to respond.

'_**She's hiding something...'**_

Dark said as Daisuke looked at Sorata again.

'_**I don't know for sure what but I think I have an idea.'**_

Dark said as he was thinking of a way to say it.

'_What is it?'_

Daisuke asked, but Dark stayed quite before answering.

'_**That she's MOUSE.'**_


	11. Dark Vs MOUSE, Over at Sorata's

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, **Ichigo -usagi Wizu,** **DarkFanGirl,**** blacksinger****,**** SS-lover06,**and **Gundamfanatic123 **for reviewing.

Chapter 10, Dark Vs. MOUSE, Over At Sorata's

"Hi! My name is Riku Harada. I'm Risa's twin sister."

A girl in the female uniform, her hair was reddish brown and cut short to just above her shoulders, and brown eyes, introduced her self to Sorata.

"My name is Sorata Muon. Nice to meet you Riku."

Sorata said and smiled.

Risa, standing next to her sister, glared at Sorata who seemed to ignore it. Riku smiled back.

"It's nice to know not every one likes that pervert, Dark."

Riku said rolling her eyes in her sister's direction.

"But Riku! She likes that thief that's trying to beat Dark!"

Risa wined, Riku rolled her eyes again in irritation.

"Well if you had to like a thief it might as well be Mice."

"MOUSE."

Sorata corrected her, and Takeshi came over.

"Hey, Sorata. How do you know so much about MOUSE?"

Takeshi asked, Daisuke, Dark, and Riku paid attention.

"MOUSE has stolen art from all over the world so many people have heard of him."

Sorata said but looked like she was sad about something.

"He's stolen many things. From paintings, to off shore buildings like the Odaiba Tower."

Riku and Risa's eyes widen at this. Risa recovered first and glared at Sorata.

"There's no way he could have stolen THAT!"

Risa shouted, Sorata smirked making Risa back up.

Sorata's eyes looked more like pools of blood then the usual strawberry red.

"He did. It's all on DVD, as well all his other heist to."

Sorata said, and Takeshi was about to ask a question before some one behind him spoke.

"Master, it's time to go."

They all looked and saw both Momozono and Kakio-sensei, who were both dressed in black.

Momozono-sensei, had on a black suit over a white dress shirt, his usual charming smile replaced by a sad frown.

Kakio-sensei, was also wearing a suit like Momozono-sensei, with a frown also.

Sorata sat up and waked to the door with the two. Before she was in the doorway she tuned to look at them.

"Hey, Daisuke. You coming over today?"

She asked, Daisuke was taken off guard and speechless.

'_**Say yes, baka!'**_

Dark yelled while Daisuke nodded.

"Sure."

Sorata smiled but it seemed different.

"Ok. Makato will pick you up once school is over."

She said as she pointed to Momozono-sensei, earning gasps from the students.

"Bye."

Was the last thing they heard Sorata say before she left.

After School, At Sorata's

"Wow."

Was Daisuke's first response after looking around at the huge living area of Sorata's condo.

He was not alone, his classmates, Satoshi, Takeshi, Risa, and Riku, looked around in amazement. As said, Momozono-sensei had picked them up, in a sliver Rolls Royce!

It had dark purple carpet taking up most of the room, the rest was light brown hard wood flooring, a black leather couch that could seat seven people easily, and black leather recliners that were at an angle; they faced a huge flat screen TV that nearly took up the whole wall, as the rest was covered by DVD cases. In the middle

"A-a-amazing."

Risa strutted in disbelief; a chuckle came from behind them.

"Glad you like it."

The turned to see Sorata and three young men behind her, two of which were their teachers and an other man.

He had short kind of messy red hair, and milk brown eyes set in to a passive look, boarding on pissed.

He was wearing a black sleeveless, turtle neck jacket that was zipped up to his neck, showing off his tanned, slender, and toned arms. Black, tight fitting jeans hugged his hips and thighs, and bare foot, as were Momozono and Kakio-sensei.

Risa's and Riku's jaws dropped at seeing how handsome their teachers and this other guy were and blushed.

"Hey, Risa? Riku? What's wrong?"

Sorata asked as Kakio-sensei wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, getting so close to her, it could be considered interment. Sorata just looked annoyed and gave him a small glare that he ignored.

"Why are you… letting him… do that to you?"

Risa asked horrified, and Momozono-sensei chuckled shaking his hair into his face, making Risa and Riku blush deeper. The other man just mumbled and left down a door down the hall.

Sorata ignored Kakio-sensei and looked at the twins.

"He does this every time. I'm used to it by now."

Sorata told them and grabbed Kakio-sensei's right wrist with her right hand, then squeezing it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakio-sensei yelled as he backed away from Sorata nursing his injured wrist.

"You think you would have learned by now?"

Momozono-sensei chuckled, Sorata guided everyone to sit down while she went over to the many DVD's and pulled a dozen out.

She set them down on the glass coffee table taking one from the pile, showing it to her guest.

The cover had the emblem of MOUSE on the front, and Sorata smirked.

"This. My friends. Is the complete collection of The Greatest Heist MOUSE has a accomplished."

They looked at the number of DVD's and were amazed. Sorata popped in a disc in to the DVD player and it began.

'_The Greatest Highest of MOUSE'_

'_The Odaiba Tower'_


	12. Dark Vs MOUSE, The Beginning

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

Chapter 11, Dark Vs. MOUSE, The Beginning

A dark room, were the only light was coming from a laptop. The soft sound of typing was the only noise as the one typing was searching for something.

A window popped up.

It had the information he needed. His eyes scanned and memorized the information, widening at every sentence.

"Her uncle is…"

Night of the Legendary Theft, Dark vs. MOUSE!

The Muon Family Museum, Security Room

"Hello, Detective Saehara."

Sorata replayed to the aged detective who seemed to have his right eye twitch since he saw her.

Sorata was still wearing her school uniform, with contacts, sitting down in a black office chair, smirking. While next to her was Kakio-sensei or Rin.

He was dressed in black baggy pants tucked into a pair of black ankle combat boots a tight black sleeveless shirt, his hair in a ponytail.

Satoshi stood next to the old man, as he looked at all the wall of monitors behind her.

"This isn't a game Kid! Where's the owner of this place!"

Detective Saehara yelled at her, coming closer, only to be stopped by Rin, one of Sorata's servants, pulling his arms behind his back painfully.

"AAAHHH!"

Rin came closer to his ear and whispered.

"I wouldn't threaten her if I were you."

Rin said in a cold tone, making the old man shiver, he was let go as the old Detective grumbled.

"Damn kids."

"Detective Saehara. I am Sorata Muon, and this museum belongs to my family."

Sorata said, making the old man's eyes widen and jaw drop.

"What?!"

The old man shouted in disbelief that a multibillion-dollar museum was also in the hands of a child.

"It's true."

Satoshi said, confirming what 'Sorata' had said, as he looked at the monitors that had dark hallways lined with beautiful priceless art work. Some of which he noticed were from his family, The Hikari's.

'_How is it possible for so many unsealed Hikari's to be in one place?'_

Satoshi was thinking as Detective Saehara grunted.

"Fine, then. Do we have your permission to set up security?"

Detective Saehara asked, annoyed by the smirk on Sorata's face.

"Yes, you do. I drought that my security system can be hacked by Dark. Mouse is more then likely to be the one to hack it."

Sorata said as she leaned back in the chair, glancing at the corner of her eye at Satoshi.

Flashback

_Satoshi had taken notes during the movie, every detail of every theft. MOUSE was a heist artiest, not only stealing the items but also stealing them with unique ways._

_The others gasped at the amazing heists, while Daisuke seemed to louse all color._

_In the case of the Odiba Tower, an off shore skyscraper, the detective in charge of capturing MOUSE had dared him to._

_Mouse had responded with a Televised response, that he would steal it__**, 'MOUSE can steal any thing'**__. Was a kind of catch phrase for MOUSE._

_The police had declared the space a no flying zone, with the idea that MOUSE would steal a thousand ton, 35-story skyscraper by air._

_MOUSE had made his entrance on a motorbike, jumping over the police barricade. They persuade him until MOUSE stopped, turned around to face the incoming police cars. He went strait towards them, the cops swerved so not to crash with MOUSE, they failed._

_They crashed into one an other, MOUSE escaping by jumping over them._

_A special assault team that dealt with theorists came in, trying to shoot him. Also failing, as Mouse got away with the building by sea!_

_They were all speechless after that._

End Flashback

With Dark, Outside The Museum

'_Dark. What do you think MOUSE will do?'_

Daisuke asked.

Dark was wearing black nice fitting jeans with a white and purple long sleeved shirt, with a hat hiding his hair.

He looked around at the reporters from across Japan set up their equipment and fans of either thief waiting for the historic moment.

Dark glared at a couple of people who were wearing MOUSE t-shirts, and some people were selling them. Dark only noticed this because of the three lovely ladies selling them.

"Come and get your MOUSE t-shirts! Only $5.47! Get hem before we sell out!"

A woman with long light brown hair and eyes announced. She was wearing a black short sleeved, MOUSE t-shirt; it had the kanji for MOUSE on the front in purple with a black mouse over it.

It seemed to be a bit too small for her as the fabric was stretched over her large breasts, and the t-shirt covering only a little less than half her stomach. Short blue jean shorts showing off long and slender peach legs and black high healed, ankle length boots.

Most of the costumers were men, as two more women were selling the MOUSE shirts.

One had short mint green hair and eyes, dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt with the kanji for mouse in black and a purple mouse over it. Her flirting made up for her lack of cleavage. She was wearing low-rise black jeans and ankle length, black, purple-laced boots.

The most noticeable was the longhaired blond with blue eyes. She was wearing a black crop top with the word MOUSE written in purple over her large bouncing breasts, that had males drooling, a black, ankle length skirt with a slit up to her hip, giving many a good view of her left leg, with black high healed sandals.

It had Dark almost drooling at these women. He glared at all the people who had bought the shirts and were wearing them.

"Damn. MOUSE."

Dark grumbled as he disappeared, to get ready to face MOUSE.

With Sorata

"Is every thing set, Makato?"

Sorata asked, talking into a headset, she was alone in the room, looking at the monitor for the room that held '_The Vase of Isis'._

She saw, Detective Saehara, Satoshi and a few other guards in the room to protect it.

'_Every thing's all set, Master.'_

A voice replayed.

Sorata smirked at the response looking at different screen, a camera for the roof, with nothing but a door with stares behind it.

"Hakuto, are you ready?"

She asked, looking at a news broadcast that was covering the thief.

'_All set.'_

A different voice said.

Sorata chuckled as the crowed cheered loudly outside. The reporter on the TV shouted.

"THE PHATOM THEIF, DARK HAS ARIVED!"

They showed Dark flying overhead and fly on to the roof. Where MOUSE was awaiting him.


	13. Dark Vs MOUSE, The Victor

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

Roof of the Muon family museum

Gently flapping his pure black wings, Dark landed on the roof of the museum.

He smirked at his accomplishment, but it vanished once he heard a slow clapping sound in the shadows.

"Well done, Dark. A bit unnecessary though. Don't you think?"

Out of the shadows stepped MOUSE.

Clad in black ninja boots, with his black pants tucked in. A black, purple lined jacket that stopped at his waist, over a black baggy short sleeved t-shirt that was over some, what looked like, netting. A wide, high purple neckband and a black face mask that hid every thing but his purple eyes. His waist length black hair in a low ponytail, blowing in the soft wind, his blacked gloved hands crossed over his chest.

Dark glared at his rival with distaste, as he eyed the door that led to the inside of the museum right next to MOUSE.

Dark smirked as he stared down his rival.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?"

The phantom thief asked him, eyeing the door, looking for traps.

MOUSE chuckled softly and unfolded his arms, motioning with his left hand to the door.

"I thought it might be fair to give you head start. They say bones get brittle with the age."

MOUSE taunted.

Dark glared at him stepping forward toward the door, eyeing his opponent all the way.

They both kept eye contact till Dark's hand grabbed the handle of the door.

MOUSE turned his back on Dark, his hands with his fingers laced behind his head. Dark took a glance at him before turning the handle.

The door opened without any trouble or resistance, Dark glance back at the other thief slowly pushing the door open.

Nothing was behind the door but stares leading downward into the museum.

Daisuke felt uneasy, while Dark felt cocky,

'_Dark, something doesn't seem right.'_

'_**Don't worry about it, Daisuke. We have to beat this wanna be thief. What's that?'**_

Dark was thinking as several small pink marbles rolled across the floor at his feet.

'_**What are THESE!'**_

He was thinking before a pink smoke started to leak from the marbles, in chasing Dark in a pink cloud.

He waved away the pink smoke, which soon disappeared as brush of wind blew away the smoke.

He held his right hand over his mouth as his left arm shielded his eyes, pink was still in his vision.

Dark looked in his arms, and then at his torso in shock and horror.

He was covered, from head to toe, in pink!

He could hear chuckling from down the steps leading into the museum. Realizing who had done this.

"Damn you MOUSE!"

Dark yelled down the stares, as he took in his new pink appearance.

"You'll pay!"

'_The Vase of Isis'_ Display Room

Detective Saehara, Commander Hiwatari, and three other police officers stood guard around the display case of '_The Vase of Isis'_ in the middle of the room.

The podium of the vase itself was released on a platform, encased in bulletproof glass, if protected by a cage of high powered, motion sensitive, lasers.

Detective Saehara stood to the right of the podium on the platform, while Commander Hiwatari, Satoshi, stared to the left off the podium, and with the three other officers in front of them.

They had heard the noise announcing Dark's arrival, they were on edge, more so was Detective Saehara.

"Detective Saehara, how does MOUSE announce presents?"

Satoshi asked listening carefully for footsteps.

The older man clinched his teeth.

"That's just it. You never know he's there until the damage is already done."

The detective replied scanning the entire room.

"Detective Saehara."

One officer spoke, getting the older man's attention.

"What?"

The old detective asked, keeping his eyes open for any sign of MOUSE or Dark.

"Who do you think will steal the vase? Dark or MOUSE?"

The young officer asked, he wore the basic blue uniform with the uniform cap hiding his eyes as he spoke to the detective.

"Neither, if I can help it."

The detective grumbled angrily. Satoshi watched the unfamiliar officer as he asked his fellow officers the same question, betting on Dark. He slipped into the shadows, hidden from everyone.

All was quite until the main doors burst open. Nothing but the shadows on the other side.

Detective Saehara an the other officers were on alert, waiting for the person who had thrown open the elegant white double doors to step into their site.

They saw him, clad in his dark ninja style clothing, Mouse quietly stepped into their site.

"It's been a long time, Saehara. I see you're doing well. How's your wife and son doing? Good, I hope."

MOUSE addressed Detective Saehara, who gritted his teeth in anger.

"That's none of your business! Tonight! Your days of thievery will end! Get him!"

The detective yelled out as he and the officers rushed at MOUSE all at once.

MOUSE stepped back into the shadows, seeming to vanish as soon as Saehara and the other officers were out the door, running down the halls to catch him.

Satoshi stepped out of the shadows and onto the platform once again. Examining the vase and turning to the closing double doors.

"Well, it's nice to see there's a little hope for humanity."

From behind one of the double doors, MOUSE appeared.

With a soft click the double doors locked as soon as they closed, keeping out any one but keeping MOUSE and Satoshi in.

MOUSE smirked under his mask, while Satoshi studied him.

"You're Satoshi Hiwatari, right? "

MOUSE asked, Satoshi narrowed his eyes in suspicion, trying to analyze who MOUSE might be, he gave a simple nod.

MOUSE walk forward, toward Satoshi and the vase.

"You have a lot to learn."

He said, as he stopped only a few feet away from him and the vase.

"Step aside and I'll show you how a real thief handles himself."

Satoshi didn't move, his glasses reflected light hiding his eyes.

"Really, a suggest you take five steps to your right."

MOUSE said, chuckling a little at the end.

Satoshi did as he was told and took five steps to his right. Only for Dark to land in his place a few seconds later, in a crouch.

Dark glared up at Mouse.

Satoshi, not really the type to laugh, was confused at the appearance of the Phatom thief. Not because of the suddenness, but because of the pink head to toe makeover.

MOUSE smirked at the site of his adversary covered in pink.

"Pink really does suit you Dark."

"SHUT IT! YOU LYING BASTRED!"

Dark snapped at MOUSE, giving him a harsh glare that had no affect on him.

"Why did you warn him!? I had him!"

Dark complained, while the sound of closing handcuffs caught his attention. The looking to his right, Satoshi had handcuffed his left wrist.

"Dark. It ends here."

Satoshi said to Dark before MOUSE knocked him unconscious, with a chop to the back of his neck.

Dark's body went limp and fell with a low thump to the ground.

MOUSE smirked as he grabbed the now unguarded vase.

"You learn fast."

MOUSE said Satoshi, who handcuffed the unconscious Dark's right wrist mind is back. Satoshi looked up at MOUSE, only to seemingly and blacked out and fall over Dark's body, also unconscious.

MOUSE smirked at the person that was behind Satoshi.

"That went rather well."

The person stayed in the shadows as they carefully removed Satoshi from on top of a handcuffed pink Dark, who was now a handcuffed pink Daisuke.

"Yeah. Now it's all up to Rin to pull it off."

The person said, as they on cuffed the former red head.

"But there's still some unfinished business."

They looked over at Satoshi and smirked. Pulling out a few orange marbles from a pack at their waist.

Outside the Museum

"We have yet to hear the whereabouts of MOUSE, as Dark, just moments ago entered the building."

A news reporter spoke into her microphone as a cameraman scanned the museum.

The noise was heard coming from inside the museum, sounding like a soft purring.

"Wait! What was that noise? It's coming from inside the museum!"

She spoke as the front doors of the museum burst open with a cloud of neon green. A person on a motorcycle jumped out from the cloud of neon green smoke.

Skidding to a halt in front of the police line of police cruisers.

All cameras were on that person, now covered in neon green along with the bike.

People gasped, as they recognized the person's form despite the neon green color of his body, hair, and clothes.

It was MOUSE!

"Oh My God! It's MOUSE!"

Some of the fans in the crowd yelled, MOUSE smirked, and pulled from the neon green messenger bag, '_The Vase of Isis'_.

"MOUSE has stolen '_The Vase of Isis'_! And dark is nowhere to be seen. Making MOUSE the winner!"

The people cheered, making the police snapped out of their surprise and go after MOUSE who eluded them throughout the city.

They never caught him.

Elsewhere

"…shi. Satoshi. Hey, Satoshi."

Satoshi open his eyes slowly to see Sorata kneeling beside him.

He stared blankly up at her.

"What happened?"

He could barely talk his body had felt like he had been run over by an 18 wheeler at 65 mph.

"I should be asking you that."

Sorata handed him a small rectangular mirror, to show him his reflection.

Satoshi looked in the mirror, expecting to see his normal sky blue hair, instead it was orange.

Satoshi blinked his eyes as he looked at as reflection again.

He was completely orange, his face, his hair, his ears, but not around his eyes, which was the outline his glasses.

He inspected his body, just like Dark, only his body was completely the orange.

The name stamped his memory.

"Where is Dark?"

He asked urgently, and with a slight bit of panic in his tone.

Sorata frowned.

"Gone. MOUSE stole the vase."

"Damn it!"

Satoshi punched the ground and gritted his teeth.

"One more thing."

Sorata took out a disposable camera, Satoshi turned to face her.

"I told you that you would pay. Now say cheese!"

Sorata said as a flash from the camera temporarily blinded her victim, in all his orange glory.

"Pay back for pushing me back into the classroom and into the hospital."

Sorata's said as she wound the camera.

Satoshi blinked all the colorful spots out of his vision, narrowing his eyes at Sorata.

"Was that all done for Dark or me?"

He asked, Sorata's smirked, snickering between her teeth.

"Mostly you, Dark was just a bonus. I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to fall for that trap. Then again…"

She looked at Satoshi

"Your covered in orange paint yourself and you graduated collage."


	14. The Connection

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

The next morning, Azumo middle school

"MOUSE WON!!!"

Takeshi yelled out as students started coming into the classroom.

He slammed the newspaper onto Daisuke's desk making the red head jump in his seat.

"And look at the picture they used for Dark!"

Takeshi yelled, pointing at the colored photo of Dark covred in neon pink paint, while next to it was MOUSE's emblem.

'_**WHAT THE?! SHE USED THAT PITCHER OF ME!?'**_

Dark yelled from within Daisuke's head.

Throughout the entire school day, people were talking about Dark and MOUSE. Some even wore MOUSE memorabilia's. Even though Dark still got the vase, MOUSE fans increased, as well as The Muon family bank account.

'_I think she over did it.'_

Daisuke was thinking as he read the article.

_**DARK HAS LOST! **_

_**Yesterday night, the infamous thief got caught in a trap that is a mere toy, manufactured by the Muon family. The Paint Bomb, as the representative of the Muon family had called it, is on sale on their web site. Along with a pitcher of the phantom thief covered in pink paint and an other 'guinea pig' covered in orange paint, who's identity the Muon family would not disclose. **_

'_**THAT LITTLE! IF SHE WASN'T A GIRL I WOULD HIT HER!'**_

Dark growled out angrily from within Daisuke's mind.

"Hey, Daisuke."

Daisuke turn to the person that had called him, Sorata who seemed to be a bit little paler.

"Yes?"

"You mind if I come over today? I have something I wanna show you."

Sorata said, seemingly unsteady as she gripped the nearby desk for balance.

Daisuke couldn't help but be a little worried. About Sorata finding out about the connection he has with Dark and the wound on her side that had opened only a few days ago.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit pale."

He asked concerned as his eyes looked up at the pail girl.

"Don't worry it's nothing. Mind if I come over around 5:30?"

She asked, her breathing seemed to become shallow.

Daisuke, still concerned, looked at his classmate worriedly.

"Alright. I'll tell my mom to expect you."

He looked at her as she seemed to start sweating.

She gave him a small smile, and nodded her head.

"Cool. If you'll excuse me."

Sorata walked up to the front of the classroom, leaving a piece of folded paper on the teacher's desk and walking of the classroom.

Daisuke looked after her was worried eyes.

'_**Don't worry. She's probably just ditching class. Like she said, it's nothing.'**_

Dark replied to his tamer, uncaringly bushing off Sorata's pail appearance.

Daisuke was still worried as Sorata failed to show up to the next classes as well. Only showing up for art class.

Art class

Today in art class, Sorata was working on the project she had started before Takeshi and Daisuke had entered the art room.

She sat at the back of the class as she worked on her project. Everyone was working on their own projects, except for Daisuke, who was worried about Sorata.

'_She seems more active, but…'_

Daisuke was thinking as he looked at her.

Sorata still looked a little pale as she suddenly dropped a paint brush with red paint on the brush.

It hit the floor, several red spots appeared on the floor, but not all of them were paint.

Sorata had let go of the paintbrush to cover her mouth as she coughed. When she removed her hand form her mouth she got up, her right hand slack at her side and left the room.

Daisuke could see the red on her hand, the red of blood.

Making Daiuske worry about her even more.

Niwa household, 7:00 pm

"Dai sweetie! There's a friend on the phone for you!"

Emiko called to her son, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

Daisuke hopped down the stares, toward his mother.

She gave the phone to him and he took it confused as to who would be calling him this late.

"Hello?"

_-Daisuke?-_

A voice asked over the phone. Daisuke recognized it immediately, shocked.

"Sorata!"

Daisuke yelled allowed, into the receiver.

_-Ouch! No need to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine.-_

Sorata complained, he could hear her sigh on the other end and then a male voice talk in the background.

_-I know what I'm doing.-_

Sorata answered back to whoever was with her.

Daisuke listened closely, trying to make out what he was saying.

_-I'm not an idiot. I know that.-_

_-NO! MASTER!-_

Daisuke heard several voices scream as he held the phone away from is ear.

Daisuke looked at the phone, confused. As he carefully place the phone back to his ear.

"Um? Sorata?"

_-Daisuke? Sorry about that. I have to come over and tell you something. Is your dad there?-_

Sorata asked, which confused Daisuke.

He looked into the living room to see his father and grandfather drinking tea while his mother had her back to the wall, eavesdropping on his conversation.

He went back to answer her question.

"Yeah, My dad's here. Why?"

Emiko peeked her head around the corner as Daisuke waited for Sorata's reply.

_-You'll see, I'll see you in a bit.-_

_CLICK_

"Huh?"

Daisuke said confused, as he still held the phone to his ear. Panic struck him as he on the up the phone, realizing the potential danger.

"What is it Dai?"

His mother asked him and the doorbell rang.

She walked down the hall to answer it as her son looked after her as she opened the door.

In the doorway was Sorata and a red haired man.

Sorata wore a red long sleeved blouse, over a black tank top, with black baggy pants tucked into a pair of black ankle high boots. Her hair in a low ponytail with a white ribbon, and her eyes were serious as they took on a crimson color.

The red haired man next to her wore a tight black sleeveless turtleneck jacket with tight black jeans and ankle length boots. His brown eyes seem to be annoyed as a narrowed at Sorata. He held a medium sized plain brown box carefully.

"Hello Mrs. Niwa. My name is Sorata Muon."

Sorata said first and bowed her head. Motioning with her left hand to the man next to her.

"This is my servant, Hakuto Kurihagshi. May we come in?"

What's going to happen next?

Keep reading.

YYA4 out!


	15. Sorata's Condition

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

The next day

The air was alive with activity as the students were busy preparing for the summer festival.

Daisuke was working with Risa and Riku on the food. Daisuke, as the twins noticed, was a little out of it.

'_Dark, do you think there's anything we could do for Sorata?'_

Daisuke asked the phantom thief worriedly. The Phatom thief stayed quite, which worried Daisuke a bit.

"Hey, Daisuke?"

"Huh?"

Daisuke looked to his left to see his girlfriend, Riku look at him worriedly.

"Is there something wrong?"

Riku asked him as she frowned. Daisuke immediately shook his head and smiled.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just a bit worried about Sorata."

He said and went back to his task. Riku and Risa eyed him suspiciously but went back to their tasks.

Last night

_Sorata had entered the Niwa home with her servant Hakuto, and now sat in the living room with a box on the coffee table._

_While Daisuke and his parents sat on the couch, his grandfather sat on the stool keeping an eye on the box that they had brought with them. _

"_Kyuu!"_

_Wiz yelled happily as he jumped from the floor to Sorata's lap and onto her shoulder where he rubbed against her cheek._

"_Hello, little guy, nice to see you again to."_

_Sorata gently patted Wiz with her right hand._

_Daisuke saw, out of the corner of his eye, his father gave Sorata a friendly smile._

"_I'm glad to see your doing much better. How have you been, Wiz?"_

_Kosuke asked Sorata who gave him a smile back._

"_I've been OK . Still have people hovering over me. That's why Hakuto's here."_

_Sorata said, tilting her head to the man beside her. He had his arms and legs crossed, studying each member of and the Niwa family carefully._

_Kosuke a frowned, his hair hiding his eyes._

"_You still have fainting spells?"_

_He asked worriedly, Sorata glimpsed and change the subject._

"_Never mind that, I'm here because I want some answers."_

_She looked at Daisuke, who jumped at the look she was giving him._

"_Why does Daisuke have the tracker on him? I know I placed it on Dark when I knocked him out last night."_

_Sorata said as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, staring directly at Daisuke._

_The entire Niwa family, minus Kosuke, felt their blood run cold as Emiko and Daiki looked at Daisuke. While Daisuke sat their frozen with his mouth wide open in shock._

'_**SHE'S THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME OUT!'**_

_Daisuke heard Dark yell out in shock._

_Sorata smiled, Kosuke shook his head smiling, and Hakuto just rolled his eyes._

"_So, the kid is Dark?"_

_Hakuto asked, speaking for the first time._

_Kosuke nodded, and Sorata burst out in laughter._

"_I can't believe... ha ha ha… You fell for that one! Ha ha ha!"_

_The blood Niwa's were confused, until Kosuke cleared it up._

"_She knows about Dark and the Niwa's already. So there's no need to hide information from her or her servants."_

_Emiko looked at are husband in shock._

"_Kosuke! How could you!"_

_Tears started to form in her eyes and Daiki looked at Sorata._

"_You're his niece?"_

_Daiki said, making Daisuke and Emiko snap out of it._

_Kosuke smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, she's my niece. My older brother's only child…"_

_He looked sadly at Sorata as did the other Niwa's._

"_Suki 'Wiz' Muon."_

_Daisuke raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Uh? Dad? Her name's Sorata. Not Suki."_

_Kosuke looked at his son in shock and back to 'Sorata', he frowned._

"_You changed your name?"_

_Sorata waved the question away._

"_That's not important right now. I believe this…"_

_Sorata snapped her fingers and Hakuto opened the box two reveal the 'stolen' 'Vase of Isis'._

_The Niwa's looked at it in confusion. Emiko grabbed it and started to inspect it for authenticity, her jaw dropped._

"_It's the real thing."_

_Daisuke and Daiki gasped, while inside Daisuke's mind Dark grumbled angerly._

"_but didn't MOUSE steal this?"_

_Daiki asked, as he looked at Sorata, who smirked._

"_Yes."_

_Daisuke looked at his newly discovered cousin._

"_Then how do you have the real one?"_

_Daisuke asked and Sorata crossed her arms and legs, looking sumg. Hakuto sighed and decided to explain. Closing his eyes to clam him self down. _

"_Sorata is the heir of the 28__th__ generation of the Muon family and…"_

_Hakuto stopped and Sorata finished what he was saying._

"_The 28__th__ generation of MOUSE!"_

_Sorata yelled joyfully, stunning the blood Niwa's solid._

Now

"Hey, Daisuke?"

Daisuke snapped out of his memory as he saw that both Riku and Risa were gone and Sorata had called his name.

"Huh? Oh! Sorata, what are you doing here?"

He asked as he noticed Sorata had his cooking knife in her right had as his hands were doing a peeling motion with an already pealed potato.

"Besides saving you, just asking for a time when MOUSE steals the _'Wolf's Crystal Eye' _next week."

Sorata asked at him indirectly.

"Oh! An other Hikari art work? How do you do your hands on them?"

Daisuke asked his cousin, she smirked and picked up an orange, peeling away the skin.

"The same way every art collector does."

Sorata said, as she removed the entire skin of the orange in one piece.

'_**Tell her I accept her challenge.'**_

Dark eagerly wanted to go up against MOUSE, to regain his lost honor and dignity.

Daisuke shook his head at the thief.

"He accepts, 11:30 sound good? "

Sorata smirked as she chewed a slice of orange.

"AM or PM?"

Sorata chuckled and Daisuke sighed as he could feel Dark's anger for Sorata.

"PM of course."

Sorata ate another slice of orange, and decided to ask a question that's been bugging her since she first heard of Dark and the Niwa's.

"So, how does that whole Dark thing work?"

Daisuke looked at his cousin confused.

"I mean, How does he appear? Some sort of spell? Magical item?"

Daisuke blushed, making Sorata raise an eyebrow. He grumbled something so low, Sorata couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

By this time the door to the room opened, both of the little thieves turned their attention to the blue haired boy who had just entered the room.

"Hey, Satoshi. Want an orange?"

Sorata asked, holding up the orange she was eating with a smirk on her face.

"No, thank you."

Satoshi replied, sounding a little annoyed as he joined the two, glaring at Sorata.

"Why did you have those ridicules traps set?"

He asked her and Sorata snorted holding back laughter.

"Well, the paint that was used were eye catching colors. Like neon pink and green, and orange."

Sorata still held back, getting out a few chuckles.

"I honestly didn't think you, Dark, and MOUSE especially, would be stupid enough to get caught in those traps."

She snickered and finished the orange.

"But it seems I was wrong. Plus, I needed some guinea pigs."

Daisuke looked at his cousin curiously until he heard a high pitched scream.

Satoshi glared at Sorata accusingly, while she just smirked.

"Pay back, MOUSE is the best. No doubt about it. I'll see you two later."

Sorata's said as she left the room.

Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other, knowing that screem anywhere.

"She pulled it on Risa."

Daisuke said sweat dropping and running out the door to see what had happened with Satoshi behind him.

As they got to the stairwell they saw Sorata's glasses discarded on the floor then, futher down, lying on the floor below, with blood pooling around her body, was an unconscious Sorata. Daisuke went cold with shock at seeing his cousin lying on the floor bleeding.

Nurse's Office

"Is she going to be OK ?"

Daisuke asked the male nurse/ Sorata's red haired servant, Hakuto Kurihagshi.

Hakuto wore black slacks and a black collared shirt with black sneakers on to the white coat. His red hair was naturally windswept as his brown eyes showed annoyance.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Don't worry kid, it happens frequently."

Hakuto looked behind him at the area where is Sorata lay unconscious, worry appearing in his eyes.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on her while I call Auntie Mei. She needs to know about this."

He said and left the office.

Daisuke walked over to sit besides his cousin, while Satoshi stayed leaning on the wall by the door, watching Daisuke.

Daisuke inspected his cousin's body, Hakuto had removed the uniform top stained with blood and bandage her upper right arm, lowered left arm, stomach, and the middle of her back.

Sorata still wore her uniform pants and a red tank top that went unstained.

He couldn't believe it when he saw all the bandages.

'_How did she get these? There's so many of them.'_

He was thinking and Sorata started to stir.

"Ow!"

Sorata tried to sit up but failed. She looked to her side, seeing a red blob and a blue blob.

"Daisuke? Satoshi?"

"You fell down the stares. What happened?"

Daisuke asked, Sorata rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes.

"It's nothing, just a little fainting spell. That's all."

Daisuke frowned worried as he looked at the fresh bandages that were starting to turn red with blood.

"How long have you had those wounds?"

Satoshi asked as he came over next to Daisuke.

Sorata glared at the blue blob she thought was Satoshi.

"You know and I know, so lets leave it at that."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi for the answer.

"Nearly 3 years and they still bleed?"

Satoshi answered emotionlessly, as he looked over the bandages.

"Yeah. That's why I'm so weak."

Daisuke nearly fainted at the new information.

'_Dark. Isn't there any thing we can do for her?'_

Daisuke spoke to his other half, who saw and heard what he did.

Dark, was thinking, going threw his memory for some thing, then he had an idea.

'_**The 'Angels Healing Tears' it is said to have the power to heal any wound. We could steal that easy.'**_

Dark replayed and Daisuke was willing to steal for his cousin.

She needed to be healed, and fast.

How was that? I hope you all liked it.

YYA4 out!


	16. The White Angel

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

That Night

Dark had left a notice saying that he would steal, the _'Angels Healing Tears'_, at 10:30.

The only difference was the crowd, less than half the usual crowd that came to see Dark were not present. As well as few reporters and police officers.

"Damn, MOUSE."

Dark grumbled as he got into the museum more easily as they had less police officers to guard the museum.

"It's too easy now."

He complained as she walked calmly down the halls, as if he was just a pedestrian walking in the museum during the day and not a thief walking the halls at night trying to steal a valuable artifact.

'_Well you lost to MOUSE so the police see MOUSE as the bigger criminal.'_

Daisuke assured his other half.

Dark calmly strolled it through the doors into the chamber that held the _'Angels Healing Tears'_.

"All right, now where is it?"

"Looking for this?"

A voice asked from behind Dark.

The phantom thief looked over his shoulder to see a man with long blond hair in a ponytail, a cross dangling at the end, wearing all white and pure white angel wings sprouting from his back.

His golden cat like a eyes watch Dark carefully, a lion hunting its prey.

He dangled a small crystal bottle filled with some sort of white liquid from the string that was tided around the neck of the bottle with his right hand.

"Krad? Well at least you're still loyal to me."

Dark smirked as he looked at the white angel he called Krad.

Krad glared at the thief in disgust, holding the bottle properly and firmly in his right hand.

"You will never see the light of day again."

Krad formed all ball of white energy and his left hand and shot it at Dark.

The phantom thief pulled out a black feather and swiped it against the wall of incoming energy slicing it in half and dissolving it.

Dark smirked at the other angel

"Though, I wouldn't mind trading you for her servants."

Krad sent another blast at Dark who barely dodged it.

Outside

The people outside the museum waited outside of the phantom thief to show up again. Under 100 people showed up to watch Dark steal after seeing MOUSE. While only two reporters were covering Dark's heist. Only 20 police officers, in total, stayed on capturing Dark.

"This is getting boring. When is MOUSE going to steal again?"

Some people asked, as they started to lose interest in Dark.

A shattering of glass could be heard as two winged figure's burst it out of the museum through a stained glass window.

Dark with his black angel wings, holding the _'Angels Healing Tears' _in his left hand, while the white winged angel, whom some people have dubbed Krad because of his likeness to Dark, yet being completely opposite.

Dark smirked as he inspected the _'Angels Healing Tears'_ in his hand.

'_**This ought I help.'**_

Dark was thinking until Krad flew at him, he barely dodged his counterpart's fist.

Krad flapped his wings panting with his left shoulder bleeding, a little above his heart.

However, the sudden movement caused the led of the _'Angels Healing Tears'_ to open, making the white liquid pour out in on to Krad's wound.

"You will die Mousy!"

"Sorry, maybe later Krad. I've got someone special to see."

Dark flew away Krad right on his tail as he maneuvered through the building's of the city.

Krad started to wear down, and lost sight of Dark.

He landed on the roof of a nearby building to catch his breath. He looked around for the thief but found nothing.

"Damn it! Why would he want that piece so badly?"

Krad asked himself, he could feel that he was not alone. He turned around only for his eyes to widen in surprise at what he saw.

It was a sleeping girl leaning on the wall with her long dark eyelashes resting on her pale skin, soft pink lips, silky long white hair, shapely body and long lean legs. Wearing a white silk night gown that had a beautiful lace design just above her breasts and the bottom which stopped at the middle of her thy.

"Beautiful."

Krad whispered as he stared at the girl who seemed to be asleep,

The only things that ruined her beauty were the stitches and bandages that adorned her arms and legs, as well as some on her neck.

He quietly approached the sleeping girl, in fear that she would fear him.

He kneeled down to inspect her closer.

Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out steadily.

Krad was tempted to feel her skin, he raised his right hand and cupped her cheek gently, touching her as if she were a fragile glass doll. She felt so soft and warm under his hand.

'_**What color are her eyes?'**_

Krad was thinking to himself as a girl started to stir, slowly opening her eyes to see what had felt so warm against her cheek.

The girls eyes opened halfway as she looked in front of her, seeing the blond angel. Her eyes widen with surprise as her lips parted further in a gasp.

He saw her beautiful crimson red eyes that fit her so beautifully, his heart started to beat faster as he looked on at the beautiful angel before him.

'_**What a beautiful color.'**_

He cupped her chin and tilted her head back to look him in the eyes.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful."

He whispered, the girl had heard him judging by the pink that brushed the top of her cheeks.

'_**Let me hear your voice.'**_

The girl was in aw at the person before her, all she could see was a white and golden blur. She could barely make out the person's face, with his golden cat eyes.

"Who are you?"

She asked, her voice sending shivers down Krad's spine.

"I am-"

Krad was about to introduce himself until the wind got knocked out of him by kick to his stomach.

He hit the opposite wall away from the beautiful girl.

The white angel looked up to see two men blocking him from seeing the girl. Both men took defensive stances, ready to fight.

"Don't you dare touch her! How did you get here? This is a private residence!"

One man yelled, Krad scowled as he summoned his wings and flew off. The men relaxed once he was gone and out of sight. The girl turned to the two men in confusion.

"Who was that?"

She asked as she blushed at how close he had been to her.

'_I hope I see him again. I want to know his name.'_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw some thing white line on the floor. Her hand reached to grasp it.

It was a white feather, from what the girl felt, but it was too long to be a bird's feather.

She looked in that direction that Krad had disappeared.

'_Was that… An angel?'_

That's all for now.

YYA4 out!


	17. Who's Krad?

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

The Next Day

Daisuke's head laded on his desk, a frown covering his face.

'_I can't believe that was all of nothing.'_

Daisuke was thinking, as he remembered the previous night.

Dark had stolen the _'Angels Healing Tears'_ but the magical water in it, was gone.

'_Why did this have to happen?'_

He wandered as the bell rang and the first period teacher entered, only it was a substitute.

"Class, your teacher Mr. Momozono, will not be in school for week due to unfortunate circumstances."

The substitute said, Daisuke's head shot up in surprise and worry, his red eyes widened.

"Hey! Where's Sorata?"

Takeshi yelled as he saw and bowed his hands on his desk standing up. Daisuke looked over at Sorata's desk, only to find it empty. His blood ran cold as his mind came out with a worst possible explanation.

"Miss. Muon has been taken to the hospital, but that's nothing to worry about. She will be back in a week or so. Now sit down."

The substitute said annoyed, Takeshi sat down other concern look on his face, as well as some of his classmates.

After school

Daisuke had been a worried all day for his cousin. His attention in class was minimal, and kept him in a sad mood.

As Daisuke was prepared to leave for the day, he spotted the red haired man that had bandage Sorata yesterday.

"Dr. Kurihagshi!"

Daisuke called to him, he stopped in his tracks, looking over a shoulder at the younger red head.

"What do you want kid? I've got so where to be."

He said coldly as he looked down at the small boy.

Daisuke was frightened of the man, as it looked like he was glaring down at him in irritation.

"I-I wanted to know. If Sorata was OK?"

He asked, frightened by the red haired man.

The men huffed and looked away.

"She's fine, just normal procedure."

He said and started to walk away again. Until another boy jumped in front of him, irritating the older man.

"Hold on there! Where is Sorata? And why she and the hospital?"

Takeshi yelled, pointing at the older man.

The older man clinched his teeth in narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him.

"Like I'm telling you. Sorata is my business, not yours."

All of a sudden it seem to get a few degrees hotter as the man glared at Takeshi.

"Now out of my way, Runt."

"Hakuto! Master said to be nice to her friends outside of school."

A new voice said, they all looked to see Sorata's two other servants, Makato and Rin.

Makato came up to Daisuke, and bowed to him in apology.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness young Niwa. Master has requested your presents."

Makato straitened up by looked sad, as did Rin who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Will you come with us?"

Hospital

Sorata lay in the hospital bed looking out the window, unfocused without her glasses.

Of course the hospital room was sterile whit: the walls, the floor, the sheets, and the pillows that propped her up.

She was wearing a blue and gown, with her hair tie up in a low ponytail with the red ribbon, going over her right shoulder. A transfusion bag full of blood was connected to her left arm gently at her side while her right this it over her stomach.

The door opened catching Sorata as attention as she looked over to see a red blur.

"Daisuke?"

She asked, as she squinted her eyes as if she could see him better that way.

Her red headed cousin stepped through the doorway before Makato close the door behind him.

"Y-yeah it's me."

He responded and came closer. Taking a seat beside her bed eyeing the bag of blood that connected to her arm.

"Why do you have that bag of blood? What happened?"

He asked in worry, but she just shook her head.

"Do you know what happens to the girl once a month?"

She asked, making her cousin turn red from embarrassment.

"W-w-what?"

Sorata tilted her head up word.

"Well you see, once a month a girl's body becomes-"

"Ahh! Stop! I don't want to know."

Daisuke yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

"OK …well. How do I put this? Hm?"

Sorata was wondering as she looked at are cousin.

"Well… To put it simply. I lose more blood than I need to once a month for week. You've seen those wounds."

Daisuke lowered his head in shame, it had been his whole reason for stealing the_ 'Angels Healing Tears'_.

"That's why I'm in the hospital. Don't be yourself up over it."

Sorata told him, has he looked up and then back down again.

"By the way."

Sorata said, making Daisuke look backup at her.

From under her sheets she pulled out a long pure white feather, showing it to Daisuke.

"Would you happen to know anything about this?"

Daisuke gasped and turned pail at the site of the white feather.

'_DARK!'_

Daisuke yelled for his alter ego, but no response came from the phantom thief.

'_DARK! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!'_

'_**Ugh. What is it Daisuke?'**_

Dark asked grouchily.

'_Krad's feather!'_

"_**What?"**_

'_She has one of Krad's feathers!'_

Daisuke showed Dark what he had seen, making the phantom thief's voice lower to a whisper.

"_No."_

"Hey, Daisuke?"

Sorata called her cousin, tried to get his attention, laying the feather across her lap.

"Huh?"

Daisuke snapped out of it, now paying attention to Sorata.

"Is something wrong?"

She asked concerned, unconsciously stroking the feather tenderly.

"Oh! No. It's nothing."

Daisuke said nervously, waving it off.

"So what is it?"

He asked her as she looked down at the feather.

"Have you seen someone that looks like Dark only with golden eyes and white wings?"

She asked him, Daisuke stiffened in the chair. She had seen Krad and his wings. A question arose within his mind.

"How close did he get to you?"

Daisuke asked her, turned pail, a chill running down his spine.

"Very."

Sorata said dreamily, a blush forming on her cheeks as she stared at the feather.

'_**This could be a problem.'**_

That's it for now. Thank you for your patience and reviews.

YYA4 out!


	18. Meeting Krad

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

A week later, Muon residents

"I said, no!"

"But Aunt Mei!"

"No butts! You're staying here."

A busty blond woman, Sorata's keeper, Mrs. Mei Momozono said sternly.

She had long platinum blond hair and green eyes like her son, Makato Momozono, who is also one of Sorata's personal a red suit with a knee length skirt, and red high heal shoes.

She glared at the white haired girl sitting on the couch before her.

"I'm fine. Just let me go out for little while. I need some fresh air."

Sorata complained, her long white hair lose falling to her knees, she was dressed in a lavender tank top and white shorts, bare foot. Of course with badges and stitches on her arms, legs and neck.

Sorata glared right back at her, neither female backing down as they got closer to each other.

The spectators could feel the tension.

"Why does master want to go out?"

A woman with little chest and a big bottom asked. Her hair was mint green and honey colored eyes, much like her son, Rin Kakio. Mrs. Hakuzi Kakio.

"I don't know. Rin? Hakuto?"

A brown haired, brown eyed woman busty woman asked the two of the three Males present. She wore a yelled turtleneck and a blue knee length skirt with white shoes and socks. She wore large old glasses. Mrs. Yayoi Kurihagshi.

The Rin shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Dark's stealing something tonight."

Hakuto blurted out uncaringly form his place in the recliner. Looking boarded with his oval rimless glasses. His chin resting on his open right palm with his elbow on the arm of the chair.

He wore a half unbuttoned white shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes.

Sorata stood up from her place on the couch angrily glaring at the woman in front of her.

"Fine then!"

She yelled as she stormed into her room, slamming the door loudly.

Mei sat down on the opposite couch, letting out a relieved sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"We must protect the Muon."

They listened to her, identical looks of sadness and worry coming across their faces.

"In her fragile condition, The Muon Family and MOUSE might not survive."

She said sadly wrapping her arms around her, tears started to fall from her eyes onto her skirt.

"We can't lose… We can't lose her or The Muon bloodline."

"The Muon family and MOUSE are all we know."

Yayoi replied sadly.

Sorata's bedroom

Sorata sat at her desk in her room, on the cushy black office chair. Her room had lavender painted walls and a black carpet covered the floor. The desk was black with a black and silver laptop, her sketchbook, colored pencils and hands lying on it.

A bookshelf filled with books and DVDs, a big flat screen HD TV on the opposite wall of the vanity bed covered in lavender and black sheets and pillows.

A black night stand next to the bed with only an alarm clock that read 12:05 AM and the open sliding glass door that led to the spacious balcony was open, blowing in the silk lavender curtains.

As well as the two black doors, her walk in closet, and the other lead to her privet bathroom.

Sorata sighed as she lay back in her chair; she glanced over at her sketch pad.

She reached for it with her left hand and flipped it open to her latest sketch.

A single white feather and golden cat like eyes.

She blushed and closed her eyes. Remembering the angel's touch on her cheek and the way he stared at her with his golden feline eyes. It made her heart beat slightly faster.

"I want to know who you are."

She whispered to herself, as a strong gust of wind blew in from the open sliding glass doors.

"I am Krad."

A voice startled Sorata as she dropped her sketchbook in her haste, as she stood up from her chair and took a defensive stance, facing the intruder.

Her eyes widen as she saw his eyes.

"You."

Was all she could say as she lowered her guard staring in amazement at the white angel before her.

Krad stood their in her room, taking in her appearance.

Her long white hair that beautifully shined like silk, her pink lips, strawberry red eyes, beautifully pale skin, and well developed body.

He frowned at seeing the bandages and stitches around her arms, legs and neck.

"Who are you?"

Sorata asked him, a blush creeping across her pail cheeks.

It was her first time seeing him with her contacts in. He was much more handsome then any one she has ever met.

His long blond hair in a high ponytail with a cross dangling from the end, dressed in a white shirt under a white and gold jacket, white pants and shoes. His cat like eyes steering at her making her temperature rise, and as Sorata noticed, he looked much like Dark, only better.

"My name is Krad, beautiful angel."

He said softly to her extending his right to her with a slight bow, never breaking eye contact.

Sorata nearly fainted as her heart skipped a beat, her right hand over her heart, her whole face turning a light pink.

'_A-a-angel?'_

She was thinking as she slowly extended her left hand to him.

She did not expect him to kiss her knuckles with his soft lips, making Sorata blush a deeper shade of pink.

"And your name? My angel?"

He asked her as he still held her hand, Sorata was speechless and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"S-su-ki. My name is Suki."

Sorata stuttered as he gave her a charming smile never breaking eye contact with her.

"Suki. Beloved."

He came closer to her, placing his left hand on her right cheek, starling Sorata making her gasp in surprise and turn a darker shade of pink.

He leaned down only a bit to whisper in her ear.

"It suits you."

He whispered in her ear, Sorata could feel his warm breath and couldn't take it anymore.

She fainted right into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from falling to the ground.

He slipped his right arm underneath her knees to carry her bridal stile. He held her close and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Walking over to the bed and laying her down underneath the covers.

He took a moment to take in her features once again, frowning at the bandage around her neck.

He slowly pulled away the white strip to reveal a long, bloody, and stitched up scar on the left side of her neck.

Krad frowned at the wound.

'_**Who would do this to such a beautiful creature?'**_

He wandered as his right hand hovered over the scar. Golden light glowed around his hand, and the scar slowly disappeared, leaving behind only undamaged, soft, pale skin.

He smirked as he pulled his hand away, kissing the newly repaired skin before leaving out the sliding glass doors.

He looked back at the sleeping angel.

"Sleep well, My Suki."

OK, that was Sorata's introduction to Krad.

Please leave a review and no more asking me for the next chapter, those get annoying.

YYA4 out!


	19. Don't say my Name

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

Moring

Sorata slowly opened her eyes as the sun light streamed in from the sliding glass door.

She slowly sat up as she blinked, seeing every thing in a blob.

Her right hand went up to her eyes, pulling down the bottom of her eyelids, her contacts falling from her eyes.

'_Whew. I'm glad their out. Ow!'_

She rubbed her eyes as her eyes felt itchy.

"Master?"

Sorata turned to her door that led to the rest of the home. Seeing only yellow and mint green blobs.

Sotata frowned as she glared at the blobs, already knowing who they were.

"Master, We're sorry."

Two low voices said together, sounding very sad.

"Whatever. Go away."

Sorata grumbled, hearing the door snap close she sighed, running a hand through her hair. She noticed some thing white on the bed next to her.

She reached for it and gasped at the texture.

Bring it closer to her eyes to inspect it, she gasped as she realized it was a white feather, much like the one she had seen before.

'_He really was here.'_

Sorata smiled, blushing as she stroked the white feather tenderly.

At School

Makato was teaching his Japanese history class with less enthusiasm as he usually does. Worried written all over his handsome face and he was not the only one.

Daisuke was in his desk at school looking out the window, also worried for his cousin.

'_Dark, do you think Krad would hurt her?'_

Daisuke asked his alter ego.

'_**Of course he would! This is Krad we're talking about.'**_

Dark shouted, also concerned about Sorata, even if it was only a little bit.

"Master!"

Daisuke heard as his attention turned to the classroom door.

Makato had stopped teaching, to glomp Sorata, who had just come in, the usual long sleeve under the boys uniform, her hair in a high ponytail with her rimless rectangular glasses.

Daisuke noticed that something was missing.

'_What could it be?'_

"Let. Go. Momo."

Sorata said, as her voice was muffled by Makato's clothing as he pressed her face into his chest as he hugged her.

He let go, recomposing himself, and Sorata walked to her seat.

"Ahem. Ok class. We were taking about the samurai's of the Edo period."

Makato continued his class, the students took notes, and Daisuke glanced at his cousin every few minutes, concerned.

Lunch

The bell had rung for lunch time, the only students left in the classroom were Daisuke and Sorata.

Daisuke finished packing his things, as he walked over to his cousin.

"Hey Su-"

Daisuke was about to call her before she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!"

She shhed him, looking around the classroom before glaring at her cousin, and Daisuke found out how scary her glares could be, shaking in fear as he cowered under her crimson stare.

"Never. Call me that."

She growled at him, removing her hand from his mouth.

Daisuke looked at his cousin confused.

"Huh? But that's your name. Your real name."

Sorata nodded but looked seriously at the red head.

"Yes, but… it's complicated."

Sorata told him as she grabbed her bag and left for her next class.

P.E.

"Master!"

Rin yelled as he glomped Sorata as soon as he saw her.

Sorata looked annoyed as Rin cullied up to her.

"Rin. Get. Off."

She said threw gritted teeth, but Rin didn't let go.

The students started to star as they saw their P.E. teacher hugging Sorata, who never did P.E.

"Rin."

Sorata said once more as she clenched her fists.

"Oh! Master! I'm so glad your not mad at me anymore."

Rin said, making every one doubt that she wasn't mad at him any more.

"Rin. Let go. You have to the count of 10."

Sorata said threw gritted teeth, looking angrier by the second.

Rin didn't let go, as he kept hugging her.

"1."

People tenced as the air seemed to get colder.

"2."

Sortata seemed to free an arm from his grasp.

"3."

The students watched in curiosity.

"4."

They didn't know how she would get him off of her. She had just come from the hospital and he was a fit P.E. teacher.

"5."

Sorata got annoyed as Rin didn't let go.

"I will never let you go,… my beloved."

Rin said, not knowing her real name but knowing what it had meant.

Sorata's eyes widen as the class gasped in shock, some of the girls blushed, minus Satoshi, whose glasses hid his eyes as he watched the scene unfold.

Sorata turned her head to glare at the man that trapped her in his arms.

"10."

Sorata suddenly twisted one of Rin's hand as he yelped. Throing him off of her and on his belly hard to the ground, a few feet away from her.

The class was in shock as a cold chill ran down their spine.

Sorata, a seemly weak, 110 pound girl had thrown a muscular 280 pound man, 10 feet away, and she didn't look strained.

Sorata grimaced as she moved, a few spots of pink showing up on her uniform sleeves and on her back.

"Shit. Ack!"

Sorata muttered as she walked out of the gym.

Hope you liked that chapter!

Hope fully I can learn how to start a poll.

Till Next Time.

YYA4 out!


	20. To much Information

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing.

Warning: Has some Gore, do not read if Squish or sensitive constitution.

With Sorata

"Ow!"

Sorata protested as Hakuto dabbed cotton ball of alcohol on a nasty gash on her left arm that spanned just a little under the length of her lower arm, and as wide as a dime. Where the muscles in her lower arm could be seen clearly, bleeding only slightly.

Her long sleeved shirt in her lap as she sat down on in a chair in only a red spaghetti strap tank top

"That's what you get for over exerting your self."

Hakuto said, as he put aside the blood soaked cotton ball and grabbed the bandages, rewrapping her wound.

Dressed in his white doctor's coat over his sleeveless skin tight shirt and black slacks.

"I couldn't help it. Rin wouldn't let go. Plus, I would have had to change them any way."

Sorata complained as Hakuto finished with her left arm. He got up and got an other cotton ball, soaking it in alcohol before going back to Sorata's side. Sitting on her right, removing a bloody bandage where an identical wound existed, only with more blood around it, oozing out slowly on to the floor.

He repeated the process on her right arm.

Hakuto sighed, as he agreed with her. He looked at her neck in puzzlement, stopping what he was doing.

"Your neck."

His eyes went wide, as the words left his mouth.

"Huh?"

Sorata raised and eyebrow at him.

"Sorata!"

Hakuto and Sorata turned to see who had called her name.

In the door way stood a horror stricken Daisuke, who's eyes were clearly on the visible bleeding wound.

"Daisuke?"

Sorata asked as Daisuke looked about ready to faint as the color drained from his face.

"Daisuke?"

Sorata called again, but Daisuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards into a faint.

Later

Daisuke was suturing from his fainting spell, as he lied down on the bed in the Nurse's office.

He blinked, trying to focus.

"You up, Kid?"

Daisuke looked to his side to see the red haired doctor at his desk, sitting in a rolling chair.

The young red head blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

His eyes widen as he looked out the window right behind the doctor, the sun was setting, making the sky turn to fire with orange, red, and yellow.

"Ah! How long have I been asleep!?"

Daisuke yelled as he bolted up from the bed, his eyes wide with shock.

He remembered walking in on his cousin and her servant as he fixed her up.

Daisuke's right had slapped over his mouth as he felt his lunch trying to come up.

The image of the wound that nearly ran the whole length of her lower arm, and wide enough to tell from his distance, that it was very wide, oozing out blood slowly, and it dripping onto the floor.

'_So... much... blood...'_

Daisuke was thinking as he tried to hold down his lunch.

"Here, this will make you feel better."

Daisuke looked over at the doctor as he held out a small round white pill.

He looked up at the doctor as if to ask him some thing but he closed his mouth and took the pill. Looking at it before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it.

Hakuto held out a glass of water to the young red head.

Daisuke took it with a thank you smile and gulped to cool liquid down, southing his stomach.

"Ah. Thank you, Dr. Kurihagshi."

Daisuke said as he turned to the doctor who looked at him in thought. With his elbows on his knees, the older red head leaned forward as if studying him.

The young red head blinked as Hakuto sighed in frustration, closing his eyes.

"What a waste."

He said and leaned back in his chair.

Daisuke wanted to ask before the door opened and some one spoke.

"Hey, Daisuke. You're finally up."

He looked towards the door to see Sorata wearing a pair of black baggy pants that had a sliver chain dangling off her right hip, black and white checkered vans, a long sleeved dark purple shirt under a short sleeved hoodie that had the emblem of MOUSE printed in dark purple on the front. Her hair in a low pony tail, and Daisuke noticed some thing different about her.

"Your eyes are purple."

Daisuke realized, making Sorata chuckle at the stunned face of her cousin.

"Colored contacts."

Sorata said as she stepped in front of her cousin.

"Hey, Daisuke."

She called her cousin as she took out something from her back pocket.

"Ah! Yes?"

Daisuke asked as she showed him a pitcher of Riku, making him blush.

"So that's how it works?"

In Daisuke's place there was, an annoyed Dark who glared at the white haired girl.

"What do you want?"

He asked before she gave him the bag she was carrying.

"I just wanted to know the method of getting you out here. I didn't think that would work."

She said before turning to Hakuto, who whipped something from his mouth, Sotata knew what he was thinking.

"Hakuto, go prep the car. We will leave shortly."

She told him and he gave her a glare before getting up to do as she ordered him to.

As soon as he left she turned her attention back to Dark, whom was wearing Daisuke's school uniform, which seemed to fit him a bit too tightly.

"Emiko, gave me that bag so you can change for the heist, so hurry up."

Dark didn't move as he raised an eye brow at her, giving her a smirk.

"So are you going to leave? Or are you planning on- OWW!"

Dark was saying before Sotata hit him over the head.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiot. Your in my cousin's body we're related by blood, EW."

Sotara shivred in disgust before continuing.

"And some one has to watch you."

"Then why did you send Dr. Kurihagshi away?"

Dark asked, Sorata looked at him blankly.

"You didn't notice?"

She asked him as he lifted an eye brow in confusion .

"What?"

"If Hakuto were here while you would defiantly get raped."

Darks eyes widen as the color from his face drained. Afraid to ask his next question.

"He's gay?"

Sorata nodded to his question. Dark shivered from the cold chill that went threw his body.


	21. Sorata Muon, Suki's Father

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing

Story

"Didn't you notice the drool when he saw you transform?"

Sorata asked Dark, as she sat across from him in one of her family's helicopters, flying over the city to the Muon estate near by.

Dark smiled nervously, as he looked behind Sorata at the black privacy window. Where on the other side the one piloting the helicopter was Hakuto, the Gay one.

"No. Now that I know, I gotta remember to say away from him when I'm alone."

Dark said as he shivered, coming up with a disturbing mental pitcher.

Sorata waved her right hand as if to dismiss the matter.

"Not really. I ordered them not to hurt Daisuke. "

Sorata said as she rested her right elbow on the arm of her chair, her fist closed so she could rest her right cheek on her knuckles.

"Since you and Daisuke share the same body, it applies to you too."

She said, sounding a bit up set.

Dark smirked as he moved to sit on her right, stretching his left arm to drape around her left shoulder, as he held her close to his chest.

"Thank you."

Dark said as his right hand cupped her left cheek gently as he turned her face to meet his eyes.

Sorata looked annoyed as he did this, but Dark was only inches away from her face.

"Now for your re- OW!"

He was saying before Sorata, twisted his left wrist off her sholder.

Dark withdrew his arm and raised an eyebrow, with she rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't work on me."

Sorata said flatly as Dark rubbing his injured wrist.

"Why not?"

Dark glared at her.

Sorata rolled her eyes again as she answered him.

"I live with three men. Two of which flirt shamelessly with me, when there's no one around."

Dark smirked as he heard this bit of information.

"Are you a vir- Ow!"

Sorata's head snapped to him, as her right arm shot out and hit Dark up side the head.

"Yes, I am. Now shut up or I won't give you the info on your next target."

She glared harshly at the thief as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What? How would you know any thing about-"

Dark was saying before Sorata cut him off.

"The building used to belong to the Muon family years ago, after an earthquake it was sent underwater."

She told him as she closed her eyes.

"Agh! Is there any thing your family doesn't own?"

Dark asked, making Sorata chuckle.

Muon East Estate

"The building's been down there since my great grandfather was born."

Sorata said as she gently unrolled an off white document, that had yellowed with age, on the oak wood desk that was placed in the Muon Family privet under ground library, filled with many Muon family Documents.

The only furncher in the room was the Oak desk and three chairs that were padded with bright red plush, one behind the desk were Sorata stood and two on the other side.

As well as the ceiling high book shelves that lined 3 of the walls as well as a few more that covered the rest of the room.

On Sorata's left the 4th wall was filled with portraits in black and purple frames with a small gold placks under each one.

The large antic looking chandler alumating the room.

Dark stood on the other side of the desk, looking over the old blue prints.

"This is the chamber were The Hell Diamond was held."

Sorata pointed at the spot that was nearly in the middle of the massive building, the building seemed to have hundreds of rooms, making it almost like a maze.

"Wow! That's gonna be a pain to remember."

Dark complained as he plopped down in one of the chairs.

"Not for me."

Sorata piped up as a grim slowly made it across her face.

Dark looked at her, raising an eyebrow before glaring at her.

"Your not coming with me."

He crossed his arm and legs, in a _'And That's Final'_ look.

"I have to. Some of the traps still work, and they're pretty nasty. You need a Muon, to help you get past them."

Sorata said as she sat in the chair behind her, crossing her legs as her arms rested on the arms of the chair, with a smirk still on her face.

Dark sighed as he held his glare on her.

"I'll get around it."

Sorata shook her head.

"No you won't. There's only one way in to the chamber, and one way only. All the traps respond to a code that only a Muon has."

Dark was about to open his mouth but Sorata stopped him.

"Daisuke maybe Kosuke Muon's son, but he doesn't know the code of MOUSE. So he will be rejected if you tried."

Sorata glared at Dark before speaking again.

"And it would be your last mistake."

She said, Dark shivered and looked away.

Turing to the portraits on the wall to his right.

He had been studying the pitchers of men and women, all of whom had one thing in common. He could see at the very top near the ceiling the title printed on black wood, painted in gold lettering.

_**The Honored Wall of MOUSE**_

They had upheld the name of MOUSE, as they wore the insignia over their hearts.

The most recent one caught his eye.

It was the man Dark had seen when he 'Stole' the _'Guardian's Rose'_, only he looked more like Sorata.

Looking at the name his accusations were confirmed.

_**Sorata Muon, Mouse #: 27**_

_**Born: January 8, %%%%**_

_**Died: May 28, ******_

He was Suki's Father.

Hope you like that one.

It's a little longer, so I hope to get good reviews.

YYA4 out!


	22. Suki Amator Muon

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Thank you, Ichigo -usagi Wizu, DarkFanGirl, blacksinger, SS-lover06, and GundamGirlie456 for reviewing

Story

"So how do we get in with out getting wet?"

Dark asked as he followed Sorata, they hiked threw the thick forest that almost barricaded the eastern shore line.

"Easy. The tunnel."

Sorata said as she stepped over protruding roots. Her hair tucked under a black hat, since her white hair would stand out in the dark.

She held a strawberry pokey stick in her mouth.

Wiz was on her shoulder, also munching on a strawberry pokey stick.

Dark followed behind her, wearing black skin tight pants that still allowed him to move freely, a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt, and black gloves that covered his wrists and black ankle high boots.

"Kyuu?"

Wiz said as they broke threw the thick foliage.

They stood on a 30 foot cliff, over seeing the ocean and the 3 police boats that sailed around on its surface.

Dark came threw just as Sorata squatted down, for what reason, Dark didn't know.

He stopped a few feet behind her, as she touched the ground with the tips of her fingers.

"Kyuu?"

Wiz said before he hid back in the hood of Sorata's jacket, were he had been the whole time.

He grew concerned when the silence became eerie.

"Suki?"

Dark called to her before he felt the ground move downward under him.

Suki slowly stood up and looked back at Dark, with her now purple eyes, in a glare over her right sholder.

"Don't ever call me that."

She said in a cold tone, only made Dark shut up for only a short moment.

"Why don't you use your real name?"

He asked, as what seemed to be an elevator descended. Dark looked up to barely see the darking sky.

Suki didn't answer him as the 'elevator' stopped and a long dark passage was in front of them.

"We're here. Follow me if you want to be in one piece and get the diamond."

She said to him, not looking back but just moving forward.

Dark shook his head as he closed his eyes.

'_**She's so stubborn.'**_

He thought and started to follow her down the dark passageway.

Eleswere

"Commander Hiwatari!"

A policeman in his early 40's yelled, saluting to the blue haired pre teen in charge of capturing Dark.

Satoshi face him.

"Please allow me to assist you with capturing Dark. Sir."

He asked as he held his salute. Looking directly in the young boys eyes.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, looking at the man in suspicion.

He looked at his dark eyes that showed that he had a hidden agenda.

"Fine. Just stay out of my way."

Satoshi said as he turned his back on the man, walking down the hall that Sorata had unlocked for him.

Cooperating with Police much like last time Dark tried to steal from her family.

He had read her profile, her uncle was Kosuke Muon, now Niwa, Daisuke's father.

She was really 16 years old, so turning 17, and in the 8th grade because of an accident that had put her school studies on hold for her recovery. It wasn't very detailed but from what he had seen she was in bad shape.

It confused him as to why she was allowed to transfer to a school far away from her servants and estate.

How ever, what confused him most was that she had changed her name. Sorata Muon was her father's name, her real name was Suki Amator -Muon.

Suki, Japanese for Beloved and Amator was her mother's maiden name, Latin for lover.

It was unusual.

Satoshi stopped a few feet away from The Hell Diamond. It was converted in to a necklace, a fist sized Diamond that looked to be on fire hung off a white gold chain that was around the neck of a black marbled statue of a man with the head of a Mouse with purple sapphires as eyes.

He looked at it closely, as a thought came to him.

The man looked at his watch on his right wrist, and turnd to Satoshi.

"Commander Hiwatari. It's almost time."

Ok, that's it for this chapter.

I hope you like it.

Also, please vote on who you want Sorata 'Suki' to end up with.

The chooses are between, Krad, Satoshi and Kyoya.

If you're wondering about the last one, he's from Ouran High School Host Club. He will come in a bit later.

Please review.

YYA4 out!


	23. The REAL Sorata Muon

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

**Who should Suki end up with?**

_**Kyoya**_

_**Krad**_

_**Satoshi**_

Story

"Dark, it's this way."

Sorata called to the Thief, as she stood on the crumbling edge of one of the four passageways.

Dark stood next to her as he looked around at the gigantic room that looked like it belonged in the Buckingham place.

"What is with your family? It's too much."

He said as he grimaced.

Sorata frowned as her right hand reached behind her back under her hoodie, pulling something out.

It looked like a staple gun, but she aimed it at the ceiling, squeezing the trigger, a grapping hook shot out and imbedded in the ceiling.

She gave it a hard tug and Wiz popped his head out of her hood, looking at Dark.

"Wiz."

Dark called and both were sounded by a whirl of black feathers, as Wiz shifted into Dark's wings.

Sorata grasped a small black feather in between the fingers of her left hand, studying it before looking at Dark with Wiz as his wings.

"Your to flashy."

Sorata said, rolling her eyes before griping the grappler tightly and jumping off the edge. Over the 50 foot wide gap, with a possible fall of 80 feet.

Dark followed close behind, just in case any thing went wrong, but every thing was fine.

Sorata landed on the other side gently as she retracted the grappling hook, replacing it back to where she originally had it.

Dark landed next to her, eyeing her wearily before being smacked up side the head again.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Dark asked as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

Sorata rolled her eyes before responding and glaring at Dark.

"Daisuke's not the only one who was trained to be a great thief."

Else where

The man that had accompanied Satoshi to the Hell Diamond was, looking around at the passage ways that led to many dead ends and labyrinth passage ways.

Satoshi eyed the man with suspicion.

He had a scowl on his face, wearing the standard blue police uniform; he had 20 years on the police force, and had worked on a special task force, who were ordered to either capture or kill MOUSE.

He was eyeing Sorata when she had showed Satoshi the public path way to the Hell Diamond.

'_She does look like her father.'_

Satoshi was thinking, she looked like her father extremely, but the differences were great.

_**CLINK**_

Satoshi heard a sound come from a passage way above them, but it echoed around the room.

The police officer stiffened as he reached for a 5 inch knife, pulling it out of it's holster, and grasping it in both his right hand.

_**CLINK**_

There it was again.

This time it was on the ground floor.

"I'm disappointed Commander Hiwatari."

Satoshi heard from behind him, near the Hell Diamond.

He saw Dark holding the diamond in his left hand as his right arm was resting on the shoulder of the statue the Hell Diamond had been on.

'_How did he?'_

Satoshi was thinking, wide eyed and shocked.

He glared at the thief who smirked at his victory, Dark glanced behind him at the officer who's foot steps echoed threw out the building.

Satoshi was about to say something until he saw Dark's eyes widen and move forward, reaching behind him, a look of fear on his face.

"DIE!"

They heard the officer yell in a crazed rage, running at a shadow that had been moving in the darkness.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Came an ear shattering scream from behind him, excepting it to be the officer , he saw the officer with his hand on his knife embedded into one of the stone pillars. Pining down someone's hand in-between their right ring and middle finger.

Blood started to seep from the wound slowly, flowing down the pillar like crimson water.

Satoshi's eyes widen as he was who the police officer had stabbed.

'_It couldn't be...'_

They were wearing a pair of black baggy pants that had a sliver chain dangling off the right hip, black and white checkered vans, a long sleeved dark purple shirt under a short sleeved hoodie that had the emblem of MOUSE printed in dark purple on the front.

A black mask covered the lower half of their face, and a black hat hid their hair. All that could bee seen was the eyes, a dark purple, much like Dark's, only this belong to a dead man, or one thought to be dead.

Satoshi turned his whole body around as Dark flew past him, right to the officer.

The dead man looked him in the eyes, his eyes registered a name instantly.

'_Sorata Muon. The __**REAL**__, Sorata Muon.'_

Hope you will use the poll to choose who Suki will end up with.

Right now it's Krad in the lead, but let's see if that changes over the next few chapters.

The entire Ouran Host Club will make a special appearance soon!

Also, should I classify this as a crossover with Ouran Host Club?

Please review.

YYA4 out!


	24. MOUSE never leaves their own

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Sorata's P.O.V.

'_Shit! That hurt!'_

I pulled out the knife that the 'police officer' used on me and I whipped my head at Satoshi. He was staring at the knife in my hand. It was no big deal to me with my linage.

He stood their shocked, like he's seen a dead man. Heh. I look so much like my father at my age he probably thinks I am.

I turned my attention to the knife in my hand. The blood pored out easily and light green foam started to appear around the entry way of the blade. It was defiantly poisoned.

'_Hakuto__ is going to have a fit when he see's this.'_

I can see the Extenuators emblem on the handle right above the blade.

A white human skull with a dagger impaled vertically into it, as a white snake slithered out of the eye sockets and around the blade, up to the hilt, baring it's fangs.

"AUGH!"

I turn my attention to Dark, who was stupid enough to try and fight an Extenuator. No matter how low in rank they are, they are all armed with deadly poisons.

Dark held his right arm limp at his side, his left hand over a wound that started to bleed a water fall.

He'll live, but he needs to see medical attention soon, Daisuke was never subjected to the poisons in his training I'm sure.

I grasped the handle of the knife; the poison has no effect on me, and tugged it out.

I glanced at a still frozen Satoshi, ha! He was sill in place; I guess he's never worked with an assassin before.

He thought he was smart but I noticed how he was eyeing me when I showed them the public route to the Hell Diamond.

Well, better save Dark.

The Extenuator turned to me, surprised when he saw the knife in my uninjured hand.

I smirked as I lifted up the knife to my face. He paled in fright as he backed up a few steps.

"What? But you shouldn't be able to move!"

Heh, stupid. Even I know that wasn't an immobilization poison, it was meant to kill.

He backed away and I glanced at Dark, he was on his knees now, painting and sweating. The Hell Diamond was next to him but who really cares?

I held the knife to the Extenuator's thought, he stopped dead in his tracks, I could see his sweat had turned cold. I think I'll teach him something.

"First off…"

He flinched, I could see Satoshi move over slowly to Dark from the corner of my eye.

"This poison was meant to kill."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, he looked like he would die of fright.

"K-k-kill?"

Ha ha ha ha ha! It's so funny!

"Also…"

Narrowing my eyes I gave him a death glare. I don't think he could be any more sacred of me, unless I remove my contacts, but that would give me away.

I held the knife pointed at him as I walked over to Dark, he looked up at me in pain. I turned my back on the low ranked Extenuator. He wasn't a danger to me, just a danger to my little cousin and rival.

"MOUSE never leaves their own."

I nearly yelled, as it echoed threw the old building, clenching my teeth, activating the explosives I had planted earlier.

Destroying the walls that held back the water form the ocean around it.

Fast Forward, Muon Condo, Guest Bedroom, Normal P.O.V.

The room seemed to be designed like a hospital room but still remain a bedroom.

There were two white doors, one led to a medium sized bathroom and the other to the hall. Pail green tiles covered the floor and the walls were also a soft green with a darker green trim.

The room just had a simple TV across from the bed, a small window and a small dresser. A plain white hand mirror and a set of fresh clothes were on top of the dresser.

While on the bed, a red haired boy of 14 lay peacefully asleep in the fluffy white sheets and pillows of the vanity. The curtains of the bed tied open to the golden posts.

A bag of blood hanging from one of the horizontal rods of the bed with a tube that connected the bag to his right arm, white bandages around the boy's upper right arm.

The door to the hallway opened, letting in a small amount of light into the room, with a soft click, it closed again.

The room was dark, even if the red head was awake, he would not be able to see the person in the room.

The person walked over to the boy's right side and carefully sat on the bed, so as not to wake him. A frown was on the intruders face, as his right hand brushed back the boy's spiky hair gently.

"I'm sorry... Daisuke."

Morning, Sorata's Room

Orange sunlight spilled threw the lavender curtains of Sorata's room as she lay asleep in her bed on her stomach. The normal bandages around her arms as she cuddled the pillow under her head, in a light dreamless sleep.

All that could be heard was the chirping of birds and Sorata's calm breathing.

_Mouse chu mouse  
Mouse chu mouse_

The Lyrics of Under 17's Song, Mouse Chu Mouse, interrupted her peace.

_Oshare dorobou ni koi dorobou iroiroi ru kedo  
Anata wa yappa saiko yo sekaiichi yo_

"Ah. 10 more minutes."

Sorata grumbled as she rolled on her side as an attempt to avoid the noise

_Ichido de iikara oaishitai  
Himitsu no ohanashite mitai  
Dakedo anata wa doko ni iru no_

Pulling the pillow over her head to block out the music that she realized to be coming from her cell phone._  
_

_Denki nezumi ni harinezumi iroiroi ru kedo  
Anata wa souyo sekushi de shigekiteki yo_

She gave up trying to ignore the ring tone but decide to at least check who was calling her. Grabbing her glasses off the night stand to check the time on the alarm clock.

Her eyes narrowed in irritation and anger as it read, 6:05 AM.

'_If it's Rin crying about how much he misses me I'll-'_

_Chotto ya sotto jatsu kamara nai  
Daremo anata to kiga tsuka nai  
Dakedo sono kao pin to kita_

Looking at the caller Id on her red chocolate phone, she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Mouse chu mouse-_

"Kyo?"

Sorata asked uncertainly as she answered her phone, sitting up in bed.

-Wiz?-

Came a male voice, sounding to be around 16, Sorata's age.

"_Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeah? _What's up Kyo?"

She asked as she yawned at the first part of her sentence.

-Some troubling news. The Extenuators are on the move to Japan.-

Sorata looked serious at the news as she ran her left hand threw her hair.

"Huh? So that guy was bait."

-Yes, and you fell for it.-

Sorata rolled her eyes, at the know-it-all tone in the boy, Kyo's, voice.

"It was my cousin, I had to. After all-"

"_**-MOUSE never leaves their own.-"**_

They both said together, Sorata with pride and Kyo had with annoyance.

-Yes, I know. Some day that's going to kill you, Wiz.-

Sorata smirked as she leaned back on the pillows.

"Don't worry. So what have you got on Satoshi Hikari?"

-Plenty. I know it will be to your satisfaction.-

Kyo said in a cool businesses type way.

"Alright, thank you Kyo. One more thing though."

-Yes?-

"Why so early?"

-...-

There was no response on the other end.

"Tamaki?"

As soon as she said the name a voice blared threw her phone speaker.

-MOTHER!!! THE TWINS ARE HARASSING OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AGAIN!!! –

Some one yelled very loudly, making Sorata wince at the volume and hold the phone at arms length. Even at that distance, she could still hear them threw the phone as if they were in the room.

Chapter 23, Done!

I hope you liked it and will review.

Can you guess who those people were?

Last chapter was a give away, so I hope you will wait for the next chapter.

YYA4 out!


	25. Ice cream, Strawberries and Sex?

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

Mild Sex Reference

Later that day

_-uke?_

_Dai-?_

_Daisuke?_

The red headed boy slowly opened his eyes, as he was gently shaken, a voice softly calling his name.

He opened his red eyes to look into another pair of red eyes.

"Huh?"

The boy blinked twice before his eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He jumped back, away from the other person that was so close to him.

"Suki! What?"

Daisuke said, startled as his back was pressed agents the head of the bed as he held his right hand over his heart, feeling it beat at an abnormal rate under his palm. His mouth and eyes open in fright.

"You ok?"

She asked him simply, smiling slightly at her cousin's response.

Daisuke calmed down and looked at his cousin questionably.

She was wearing a sleeveless red silk top that laced around the neck that went 4 inches past her waist, over a thin, light pink long sleeved shirt, with blue jeans that hugged her hips and ended at her ankles with a pair of white socks. Her white hair was down and flowed down her back like waves, her bangs brushed to her left and held in place by two red clips.

She wasn't even wearing her glasses.

He stared at his cousin, no expression on his face. Trying to figure out a clue as to why she was dressed so cutely.

"Daisuke? Daisuke? Are you ok?"

Sorata called to her cousin, getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh Yeah, but…"

Daisuke looked at his bandaged upper right arm, remembering the wound that Dark had received from the 'Police officer' last night.

"What as on that knife?"

He asked as he looked back at his cousin, who sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his arm and slowly undid the bandages.

After she removed them, it looked more like a burn mark then a stab wound on his arm.

Daisuke winced as Sorata's fingers brushed the damaged skin.

"Hm. Still a little tender."

She said and reached over to the night stand to open a drawer. Inside Daisuke could see several healing creams and ointments; Sorata took out one and twisted the top off. Inside was a cream that was an off white color, Sorata stuck her right index finger and scooped up the cream on her finger.

"This should help."

She said as she applied the cold cream to Daisuke's wound. He flinched at first at the temperature, but let Sorata spread the cream over the healing wound.

Daisuke looked down at his clothes to see that he was changed into his comfy light blue pajamas, his right sleeve folded up past the wound.

"There. Better?"

Suki asked as she rewrapped is arm his arm with clean bandages.

Daisuke looked at his arm and moved it a bit; he smiled and looked at his cousin.

"Yeah. A lot better. What was that?"

He asked as his cousin placed in back in the cream and bandages.

"Just a little medicine Haku created to heal wounds faster with little to no scaring."

At the mention of wounds, Daisuke remembered that a knife had been imbedded threw her right hand.

He looked at her right hand…

It was fine, like there had never been a knife in it before.

"Suki! Your hand!"

Daisuke gasped and she looked at her hands, then at him with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Fine."

"B-bu-but..."

Daisuke strutted out, and his stomach turned at the memory of the other wounds.

"The other ones?"

He looked at her arms then back at her.

"They're still bleeding."

She sighed and stood up, walking to the dresser. Grabbing the fresh set of clothes she had set out for Daisuke.

Turing around, she gave him the clothes, unfolding an orange shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Daisuke looked at his cousin confusingly.

"I going out to hang with some friends of mine, wanna come?"

She asked as she walked to the door still waiting for his answer.

"Ah? Oh-k?"

He said, still confused and she smiled.

"Good. Get dress and we can leave now before they return."

She said and closed the door.

Later

"MASTER! WE'RE BACK!"

Rin yelled as he burst threw the door, dressed in a black suit and dark green tie, flinging his arms out as he entered the Cando.

"Ow!"

Rin yelped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up you baka."

Hakuto grumbled at him.

A lit cigarette in between his lips, nearly down to the bud. He was dressed the same way, only with a white lab coat over a shirt and no tie.

He stepped into the living room and grabbed an ash tray to put out his cigarette.

"He's right Rin."

Makato was saying as he past him, going into the kitchen.

"Master's cousin was injured last night by an evacuator and is sleeping in the guest bed room."

An idea popped into Rin's head as he smiled.

"How bout we all cheer her up?"

Rin asked excitingly, clapping his hands together.

"Mom gave me a great idea! We can have a... _**DELICIOUS**_, time with her. "

Rin said, licking his lips at the thought.

Makato popped his head out of the kitchen as he slowly smirked.

"We have lots of Vanilla ice cream."

His smile widened.

"Not to mention lots of strawberries and Strawberry flavored syrup. We can even use sprinkles!"

Makato and Rin were being with excitement.

"Pedophiles."

They gasped and looked at Hakuto, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, with wide eyes. The sound had come from the living room, but it wasn't Hakuto who said it.

"We are not Pedophiles!"

Makato yelled at him, feeling insulted.

"Yeah! We're only 4 and 5 years older then her! You're the one who's 8 years older then her!"

Rin yelled, Hakuto just rolled his eyes, watching TV.

"Yes, but I don't go for women at all."

He replayed calmly, he bent his head back to look at them as he smirked.

"Plus, I like my fuck buddies to be experienced."

This induced a shiver to go down Daisuke's spine as he stood next to Suki, their backs to the wall so Makto and Rin couldn't see them.

'_He's really gay.'_

Daisuke looked over at his cousin, who seemed annoyed, but not disturbed.

'_How did they go form talking about ice cream and strawberries, to sex?'_

He wondered but Suki pulled his arm to move once they left.

"We'll be back in a few hours Haku. We're just going to be with a few friends of mine."

She told Hakuto as they past, only getting a nod of under standing before they left.

Sorry it took me so long to post, my ideas haven't been flowing like normal.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get to work on the next one.


	26. The Ouran Host Club

**Who's better? Dark? Or MOUSE?**

Summery: What happens when a new, world known thief sets their eyes on defeating Dark? A whole lot of chaos, that's what. With secrets, long lost family members, gender confusion, pedophiles, and a pinch of love. Yup! Chaos.

Disclamer: I do not own D. or MOUSE_._

* * *

Later, Amusement Park

"Ah? Suki?"

Daisuke called her as they sat on a bench inside the park.

For some reason the people at the gate just let them pass, without paying, when Suki showed them a black card. It was now clear that the park was own by the Muon family, judging from all the Mouse related attractions and items.

"Yes?"

Suki looked at her cousin as he looked around at all the people and attractions.

"Who are we meeting?"

He asked as he looked at her.

"Oh! Just an old friend of mine and some of his club mates."

She told him, scanning the crowd before she heard the same voice she had heard yelling over the phone.

"YOU FOUL DEMONS! GIVE ME BACK MY CUTE AND INOCENT LITTLE GIRL!"

"I think that's them."

Suki said as she looked over and saw a blond boy yell at a pair of, 15 year old, identical redheaded twins dressed in designer clothes of red and yellow.

The twins sandwiched a 15 year old girl with short brown hair, wearing a pink dress and blue jeans, in between them, wrapping their arms around her. Looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

The blond boy, about 16, yelling at them had violet eyes, and was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. He looked like he was going to cry when the twins stuck their tongue out at him, the girl still in between them.

Behind them were three other boys, an other blond with brown eyes, dressed in a cute little white and blue sailor suit, looked to be about 8, as he looked around excitedly from on top the shoulders of a much taller boy. He looked 17, with had shaggy short black hair and grey eyes, and dressed in black and grey plants and sleeveless shirt. His face set in a stone cold emotionless stare.

The last boy looked to around 16; he wore an open sleeveless light blue over a yellow shirt and brown pants. His short black hair was neatly in place and he had a black notebook open as he wrote something in it.

His rimless glasses had a glare that hid his eyes until he looked up and over at them.

Daisuke shivered as he saw the boy's eyes, they were cold, dark, calculating, and emotionless pools of black. It reminded him of how Satoshi's eyes looked the first time he met him.

The boy looked over at the blond, the twins and the girl, who was now being held by the blond. He said something and they all stopped and looked over.

Suki waved as they had their eyes on her, the small bold boy's eyes sparkled, as jumped off of the tall boy's shoulders skillfully and with out hurting him self.

"Sora-chan"

The small boy yelled as he jumped in Suki's open arms, twirling around once.

"Hello, Honey-sempai. It's good to see you too."

Suki said making Daisuke eyes pop and stare at the little boy in her arms, called Honey.

She looked up from Honey to greet the tall boy who had followed Honey over like a loyal dog. She smiled up at the giant.

"Long time no see Mori-Sempai."

"Ah."

Was the only response she got from him but she seemed to take a whole sentence out from that one noise.

"Glad to here it. I didn't know you two were in the Host Club."

She said as she turned back at Honey to chat.

Mean while, Daisuke was still shocked that the little boy was a sempai. The Twins and the other blond looked at him as the girl took the seat next to him on his right.

"Honey-sempai is really 17 if you're wondering."

She told him bluntly, sighing in exhaustion, snapping him out of it. Only to go into a bigger shock at the small boy's real age.

"What!? B-but but he's…"

"Small. Yes, that's why he's the perfect Lolita Type."

Daisuke was interrupted by the boy with glasses, who pushed his glasses up, strangely, just like Satoshi did, as his glasses caught a glare and his hid his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, Daisuke. I didn't introduce you."

Suki said, as she gently put Honey down. As she waked up to him and the girl standing on his other side, placing a hand on his shoulders that was slightly comforting.

"Ouran Host Club. This is my little cousin, Daisuke Niwa."

She said, gesturing with her other hand at him. She looked down at Daisuke, and gestured to the others.

"Daisuke. This is the Ouran Host Club."

Seemingly out of now where, red rose petals and sparkles swirled around the group of boys like magic as she introduced them as a Club.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. This summer hasn't been good for me.

I will try to update more, and if anyone has suggestions please feel free to PM me.

To , It went from Ice cream to Sex because they ment eating it it off of each other. Like a kinky food sex.


End file.
